My Brother's Keeper
by Fredddy
Summary: Albus ist in Scorpius verliebt, aber er weiß nicht, wie er es ihm sagen soll. Letztendlich kommt es raus, als Albus betrunken war. Wie wird Scorpius reagieren? Wenn sie zusammen kommen würden, gibt es dann etwas, was sie auseinander reißen könnte? SHMxASP ÜBERSETZUNG
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother's Keeper oder auch 'Beim Leben meines Bruders'**

**Disclaimer:** nichts mir, alles J.K. Rowling

**Autor:** QueenPendragon56

**Original:** s/7846603/1/My_Brothers_Keeper

One.

Albus sah aus dem Zugfenster.

Dieses Jahr, war das Jahr, indem er Scorpius zu sein machte.

Er kannte den Slytherin seit ihrem ersten Tag vor fünf Jahren.

Er hatte erst kürzlich beschlossen, Scorpius zu sagen, was er für ihn fühlte.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er es ihm sagen sollte.

Zu ihm gehen und es ihm einfach sagen, würde nicht funktionieren. Scorpius verdiente etwas besseres, etwas was zu ihm passte.

Gedichte sind viel zu kitschig, in solchen Momenten wünschte er sich, dass er doch besser mit Worten umgehen könnte.

"Hey! Albus!" Albus stellte überrascht fest, dass Rose ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Was?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Der Zug hat vor 10 Minuten gehalten, wir können jetzt gehen." sagte sie augenrollend.

Albus sah aus dem Fenster und stellte überrascht fest, dass der Zug angehalten hatte und dass die meisten schon ausgestiegen sind.

Er stand schnell auf, packte seine Sachen zusammen und stieg aus dem Zug.

Er war nicht überrascht, als Rose in eine andere Kutsche, zu ihren Ravenclaw Freunden, stieg und Lily zu ihren Freundinnen.

Er stieg in eine der letzten Kutschen, die leer waren, ein.

Albus war überrascht, als ein, ihm wohlbekannter, blonder Junge in die Kutsche stieg und sich neben ihn setzte.

„Guten Abend, Potter." murmelte er, bevor er aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Hey Scorpius." murmelte Albus zurück.

Ja, es war erbärmlich, dass er nicht in der Lage war, mit dem Jungen, den er liebte, zu reden.

Sie hatten schon seit Jahren einige Kurse miteinander und Albus bewunderte ihn immer aus der Ferne, etwas anderes traute er sich nicht.

Albus betrachtete Scorpius, als er sicher war, dass Scorpius es nicht bemerken würde.

Über den Sommer hat sich Scorpius etwas verändert.

Seine Haare waren etwas gewachsen, sie umrandeten sein Gesicht und machten seine Haut noch blasser und seine grauen Augen noch stürmischer.

Er war schlanker als im vorherigem Jahr und aus irgendeinem Grund war sein Hemd enganliegender und er sah damit noch attraktiver aus.

Albus sah aus dem Fenster, da Scorpius es sonst bemerken würde.

Und das wäre schlecht.

Letztendlich stoppte die Kutsche und es war Zeit aus den Kutschen zu steigen.

Scorpius stieg aus der Kutsche, ohne zurück zu schauen oder etwas zu sagen, und lies Albus allein.

Albus biss sich auf die Lippen. Dass war nicht gut.

Vielleicht war es eine schlechte Idee, Scorpius seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Es könnte ja sein, dass Scorpius in dann umbringt.

Es wäre eine gute Schlagzeile für den Propheten; es würde sicherlich auf die Titelseite kommen.

Letztendlich stieg er doch aus der Kutsche; denn wenn er jetzt nicht ausstieg, würde er nie raus gehen.

Die große Halle war wie immer voll, alle warteten auf die Erstklässler und schließlich begann die Einteilung.

/

Albus öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte er nicht gut schlafen, was dieses Jahr wohl zur Gewohnheit wurde.

Er war schon seit zwei Monaten in der Schule und konnte nicht gut schlafen, da er die ganze Zeit an Scorpius dachte und wie er es ihm sagen sollte.

Er spritzte sich etwas Wasser auf sein Gesicht, bevor er sich umzog und zum Unterricht ging. Er konnte nichts mehr Frühstücken, da er verschlafen hatte.

„Mr. Potter, gibt es einen Grund wieso Sie zu spät gekommen sind?" fragte Professor Blackwood kühl. Albus hasste seinen Verwandlungslehrer.

„Nein, es tut mir leid." sagte Albus ruhig und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz im Klassenraum.

Er starrte Rose an, die natürlich in der ersten Reihe saß, die kicherte.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." sagte er bevor er sich wieder zur Tafel umdrehte.

Dieses Jahr wird toll werden … Nein!

Er sollte lernen wie man seine Eule in ein Frettchen verwandelt,

aber er hörte nicht mehr zu und dachte an seine nächste Stunde. Sie hatten Zaubertränke mit Slytherin.

„Du weißt, dass die meisten Menschen jetzt eigentlich wach sein sollten?" sagte Lysander.

Albus sah überrascht auf und fragte sich, seit wann der andere Junge neben ihm stand.

„Und die meisten Menschen sagen mir, dass ich mich manchmal wie ein Schwachkopf verhalte."

„Über was hast du die ganze Zeit nachgedacht?"

„Über nichts, ich war einfach nur müde, morgen bin ich wieder normal." versprach Albus, während sie zur nächsten Stunde gingen.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde so tun, als ob ich nicht bemerkt hätte, dass du mich angelogen hast; aber löse deine Probleme schnell, da ich dich nicht in den Krankenflügel tragen werde, wenn dein Trank explodiert und du das Zeug ins Gesicht bekommst."

Albus lachte, obwohl er wusste, dass es kein Witz war.

Die beiden setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Ich möchte, dass wir das Jahr mit etwas tollem beginnen! Deshalb lernen wir heute, wie man ein Liebestrank braut."

Die Mädchen jubelten und die Jungs stöhnten.

Albus stöhnte auch, er wusste, dass diese Tränke kompliziert zu machen sind und für manche Liebestränke brauchte man ewig.

„Aus Seite 10 finden Sie die Anleitung und damit es interessanter wird, werden immer 2 Leute aus verschiedenen Häusern zusammen arbeiten."

Was für ein Spiel spielt dieser kranke Bastard?

Die Slytherins (außer Scorpius) haben schon mehrere Male versucht ihn zu töten! Und jetzt soll er mit einem von ihnen ein Liebestrank brauen!

„Wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?" fragte Scorpius ruhig.

Albus' Meinung änderte sich Blitzartig.

Er liebte diesen Lehrer! Es wird so toll werden, diesen Trank zu brauen!

„S-Sicher." stammelte Albus dümmlich.

Lysander biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Jetzt wusste er, wieso Albus sich in der letzten Zeit so merkwürdig verhalten hatte.

Scorpius sah ihn verwirrt an und Lysander ging.

„Was ist los den mit dem los?" fragte er als Lysander außer Hörweite war.

„Ich hab null Ahnung, aber ich werde es herausfinden." Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Scorpius lachte, bevor er zurück zu seinem Platz ging.

Scorpius' Lachen war so bezaubernd, Albus hatte noch nie ein schöneres gehört.

„Hey, es gab wieder einen Artikel über deine Mutter im Tagespropheten." sagte Scorpius beiläufig.

Es ist wahr, Ginny Potter war die Sucherin der Holy Head Harpies und war wegen ihrer Begabung sehr berühmt. Sie hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren mehr Punkte erzielt als andere Sucher. „Ich muss sagen, mein Vater war überrascht, als er herausfand, dass deine Mum im selben Team spielt wie meine."

Astoria Malfoy war die Hüterin ihm selben Team.

Albus lachte. „Ja, als mein Onkel es herausgefunden hatte, verlangte er von meiner Mum, dass sie das Team verlässt... Ich hab noch nie einen Zauberer gesehen, der so einen Sturz von einem Besen überlebt hat.."

Scorpius sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbrauen.

„Dein Onkel?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Jaa, Onkel Ron kann einfach nicht loslassen … war schon immer so."

Das war keine Lüge, Onkel Ron würde den Malfoys niemals verzeihen.

Er hasst sogar Astoria, die eine Ravenclaw war. Er sagte, sie sei eine Schande für ihr Haus.

Er übertrieb extrem.

Scorpius lächelte traurig. „Ich denke, es gibt viele Menschen die so denken." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Albus biss sich auf die Lippe, hatte er den anderen Jungen verärgert?

Das wollte er doch nicht.

„Wie auch immer, wir sollten uns mit dem Trank beschäftigen. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei dir ist, aber ich brauche eine gute Note."

Albus nickte. Gerade als er sich umdrehte ging der Trank in die Luft.

„Ich glaube, wie haben etwas falsch gemacht." Albus runzelte die Stirn und wischte sich den grünen Glibber aus dem Gesicht.

/

Albus saß im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und machte seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben, als Lysander sich auf ihn stürzte.

„Wirklich? Warum Scorpius?" fragte er. Sein _Gesichtsausdruck_variierte _zwischen Schock und__ Belustigung._

„Ich weiß nicht über was du sprichst." sagte Albus, der versuchte den anderen zu ignorieren und seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Ich glaub dir nicht." sagte er direkt.

Einem Scamander kann man nichts vormachen.

Man kann sie nicht anlügen. Sie merken es immer, egal um was es geht.

Das war eigentlich ziemlich gruselig.

Albus legte seine Feder auf die Seite und sah Lysander an, der immer noch neben ihm stand.

„Keiner weiß es und du wirst es keinem erzählen." sagte er schließlich.

„Ich sag es keinem, aber ich versteh nicht, warum du einen Malfoy magst."

„Keiner wird es verstehen." gab Albus zu. „Und deshalb habe ich es keinem erzählt."

„Nicht einmal Scorpius?"

„Das wäre mein Todesurteil." knurrte Albus.

Lysander lächelte und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Aber du willst es ihm sagen."

Es war keine Frage. Lysander ist so jemand, der alles, was er denkt, auch direkt sagt.

Albus wollte unbedingt wissen, wie Lysander das immer machte.

Er rollte mit den Augen, aber er nickte. Er konnte nichts erwidern.

„Sag es ihm!"

Lysander war einfach so.

Wenn du eine Person magst, dann sag es ihm.

Wenn du ein Löwenkopf zu einem Spiel tragen willst, dann trag es.

Ihm war egal, was andere dachten.

Albus hatte nicht so viel Glück.

„Wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, wirst du es nie erfahren." sagte Lysander, bevor er ging.

Albus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber Lysander war schon weg.

Albus war immer noch verwirrt, da er nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Aber jetzt wusste er, dass, egal was passiert, er noch einen Freund hatte, der immer zu ihm stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

Scorpius hatte immer versucht den Potters aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Das letzte, was er brauchte, war, dass sie sich wie ihre Vätern anfeindeten.

Es hatte auch funktioniert, obwohl Albus in seinem Jahrgang war.

Aber jetzt hatte sich etwas geändert.

Scorpius hatte es bemerkt, als sie zusammen zum Schloss fuhren.

Potter hat ihn fast die ganze Zeit angestarrt.

Seit Anfang des Schuljahres war offensichtlich, dass etwas mit Albus nicht stimmte.

Er hatte deutliche Augenringe und immer, wenn sie zusammen Unterricht hatten, starrte er ihn an.

Zuerst dachte Scorpius, dass er paranoid war, aber dann haben die anderen Slytherin's ihn darauf angesprochen.

Er musste es unbedingt herausfinden, denn es machte ihn verrückt.

Die perfekte Chance bat ihm die Zaubertrankstunden, da immer zwei Leute aus verschiedenen Häuser eine Trank brauen mussten.

Zuerst hat Albus nichts gesagt, aber als er dann geredet hat, hatte er nicht den Eindruck, dass Albus ihn mögen würde.

Jetzt war er noch verwirrter.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob er zu ihm gehen könnte und ihn fragen könnte. Andererseits ...

Scorpius wollte sich selbst Ohrfeigen.

Seit wann war er nur so un-Slytherin geworden und nicht mehr in der Lage richtig zu denken?

Musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so sein?

Er war gut darin, zu bekommen was er wollte, vor allem bei Antworten.

Scorpius schlug seine Kopf gegen den Tisch und knurrte verärgert.

„Wissen Sie die Antwort, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte der Lehrer und riss Scorpius aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein, tut mir leid." sagte er leise und wurde rot.

Der Lehrer rollte verärgert mit den Augen bevor er Rose dran nahm, die sich meldete und fast vom Stuhl aufstand.

Rose Weasley wollte ihn immer ärgern.

Er hasste ihre Klugscheißer Art.

Immer, wenn jemand die Antwort nicht wusste, sah sie denjenigen an, als ob er ein Idiot wäre.

Wenn sie keinen Unterricht hatte, steckte ihre Nase in einem Buch und sie nahm ihre Umwelt nicht mehr wahr.

Das schlimmste war, dass ihr Haus sie, für das was ihre Eltern gemacht hatten, verehrte. Das ärgert ihn sehr.

Letztendlich war die Stunde zu Ende und er ging in die große Halle um zu Abend zu Essen.

Er setzte sich neben Adair Higgs und Ivy Parkinson. Mordred Zabini kam, als er mit seinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben fertig war.

Sie sind schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr beste Freunde.

„Wie war die Gruppenarbeit mit Potter?" fragte Ivy.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht schlecht, er redet nicht viel, aber er machte seine Arbeit."

„Glückspilz." Mordred stöhnte, als er sich neben ihn setzte. „Der Junge, mit dem ich arbeiten musste, hat mich die ganze Zeit provoziert. Er weiß, dass der Schulleiter mich suspendiert, wenn ich noch einmal Nachsitzen muss!"

In seinen ersten zwei Jahren prügelte Mordred sich mit jedem, der etwas gegen ihn sagte.

Es wurde so schlimm, dass der Schulleiter ihm gedroht hatte, ihn raus zuschmeißen, wenn sowas jemals wieder passiert.

Seitdem ist nichts mehr passiert.

„Keine Sorge, wir müssen nur noch eine Woche Gruppenarbeit machen." versuchte Scorpius ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich glaube, ich kann es noch eine Woche in der Hölle aushalten." sagte er und legte sich etwas auf seinen Teller.

/

Scorpius lehnte sich gegen die Wand in seinem Schlafsaal, die Kälte fühlte sich gut an.

Er hatte sich nicht gut gefühlt, aber er durfte den Unterricht nicht verpassen.

"Du siehst scheiße aus." Mordred seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Danke, dass ist genau dass, was ich hören wollte." knurrte Scorpius und stand auf.

In zehn Minuten begann die nächste Stunde und er wollte nicht zu spät kommen.

Er nahm sich seine Tasche und ging aus dem Schlafsaal.

"Hey." sagte Mordred, packte Scorpius an den Schultern um ihn zu stoppen. "Ich werden dir heute Notizen machen, du solltest zurück in dein Bett oder in den Krankenflügel."

Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. Das Letzte was er brauchte, war, dass Mordred sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

"Mir geht es gut. Das ist nur eine einfache Erkältung." Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mordred rollte mit den Augen, er wusste, dass sein Freund log, aber wenn Scorpius so drauf war, konnte man in nicht umstimmen.

"Okay." seufzte Mordret.

Zum Glück war das die letzte Stunde für heute, hoffentlich würde es seinem Kumpel bald wieder besser gehen.

Das Letzte, was er wollte war, dass er noch kränker wurde.

/

Scorpius packte seine Sachen in sein Rucksack. Gleich beginnt die Ausgangssperre und wenn er noch länger in der Bibliothek blieb, müsse er Nachsitzen.

Er muss wohl eingenickt sein oder so etwas. Als er hier her gegangen war, hatte er eigentlich noch lange Zeit, bevor die Ausgangssperre begann.

Vielleicht würde er wirklich krank oder so.

Er ging langsam zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Er fühlte sich stark benommen, zum Glück war der Unterricht für heute schon vorbei.

Letztendlich kam er im Gemeinschaftsraum an und legte sich auf eine Couch, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich erschöpft.

„Was machst du hier noch so spät?" fragte Mordred.

„Bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen, okay." Scorpius winkte ab.

„Du musst vorsichtiger sein."

„Du klingst wie meine Mutter. Mir geht es gut!" knurrte Scorpius. Mordred ging ihm gerade wirklich auf die Nerven.

Seit wann benahm er sich wie eine zweite Mutter?

Er wollte gerade zu seinem Schlafsaal gehen, als alle seine Bücher aus seiner Tasche raus fielen.

Scorpius seufzte frustriert und sammelte seine Bücher auf.

„Scheiße!" Seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben fehlten, er hatte drei Wochen daran gesessen.

„Was ist den los?" fragte Mordred und half Scorpius beim Bücher aufsammeln.

„Ich muss zurück in die Bibliothek." sagte Scorpius und stand auf.

Wenn er nicht vorsichtig gewesen wäre, hätte ihn Filch oder seine Katze ihn erwischt und das Letzte, was er brauchte war eine Heuler von seinem Vater, weil er Nachsitzen musste.


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

Albus holte die Karte der Rumtreiber raus um sicher zu gehen, dass Filch nicht in der Nähe war.

Er wollte keine Ärger mit Filch, da er nur seinen Namensvettern, oder ehermal ihren Portraits, einen Besuch abstatten wollte.

Immer wenn er Probleme hatte, waren Dumbledore und Snape für ihn da und er wusste, dass sie seine Geheimnisse nicht weiter erzählen würden.

Er hatte keinen anderen um über Scorpius zu reden.

Er stoppte, als er Scorpius auf der Karte bemerkte, der sich nicht bewegte.

Filch war in der Nähe, wenn Scorpius sich nicht versteckte, würde Filch ihn erwischen.

Albus ging auf Scorpius zu.

Er wollte wissen, was Scorpius um diese Uhrzeit hier machte und er wollte ihn vor Filch warnen.

Er stoppte im Flur, Scorpius war nirgendswo zu sehen, aber die Karte log nie. Er musste hier irgendwo sein.

Albus ging den Flur entlang, laut der Karte stand er neben Scorpius, aber Albus sah Scorpius nicht.

"Lumos!" Albus erstarrte, als er den sehr blassen, bewusstlosen Scorpius auf dem Boden liegend sah.

"Scorpius! Hey, Scorpius!" Albus schüttelte ihn und versuchte ihn zu wecken.

Scorpius war sicherlich nicht im Flur eingeschlafen, also was war nur mit ihm passiert?

Albus legte eine Hand gegen Scorpius Stirn und zuckte wegen der Hitze.

War Scorpius so krank, dass er mitten im Flur Ohnmächtig wurde?

Warum blieb er nicht im Bett?

Albus wollte ihn später fragen, denn jetzt musste er ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen.

Albus hob Scorpius hoch und war überrascht, wie leicht der andere Junge war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte zu viele seltsame Gedanken. Er brachte Scorpius sofort in den Krankenflügel.

Der Flur erschien ihm sehr lang und dunkel.

Schließlich fand er die richtige Tür und klopfte so laut wie er konnte.

Er hoffte, dass Madam Pomphrey keinen tiefen Schlaf hatte.

„Was ist den los? Wieso verursachen Sie solchen Lärm?" fragte Madam Pomphrey als sie die Tür öffnete.

Sie erstarrte, als sie Albus Scorpius tragend sah und dass auch noch mitten in der Nacht.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein, was ist passiert?" fragte sie als sie die beiden zum Bett führte.

„Ich bin die Flure entlang gelaufen und hab ihn dann gefunden." erklärte Albus und legte vorsichtig Scorpius auf das Bett.

„Ich werde die Tatsache, dass Sie so spät noch draußen sind, ignorieren." seufzte sie und gab Scorpius eine Heiltrank.

Albus nickte dankbar und setzte sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Madam Pomphrey bemerkte es, aber sagte nichts dazu. Es ging sie nichts an, warum er bei dem anderen Jungen bleiben wollte.

Albus schaute Madam Pomphrey dabei zu, wie sie Scorpius half. Nach zwanzig Minuten ging sie.

„Er wird die ganze Nacht lang schlafen, Sie können ruhig wieder in Ihren Schlafsaal gehen."

„Darf ich hier bleiben?"

Madam Pomphrey zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte aber noch bevor sie ging.

Albus war froh darüber, dass die Frau sie alleine gelassen hatte. Er drehte sich zu Scorpius und nahm seine Hand.

Sie fühlte sich unglaublich kalt an.

„Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt, ich wusste nicht, was mit dir los war. Heh, ich höre mich wirklich erbärmlich an, tut mir echt leid."

Albus lehnte sich zurück; er würde hier noch etwas bleiben, bevor er zurück in sein Schlafsaal ging.

Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Scorpius aufwachte und ihn hier fand. Es gab zu viele Fragen, die er nicht beantworten könnte.

/

Albus drehte sich um; er stellte fest, dass er nicht in seinem Bett war.

Er war nicht wieder zurück zum Schlafsaal gegangen, er war wohl eingeschlafen.

Mindestens hatte ihn hier keiner gesehen und Scorpius war nicht aufgewacht.

Letztendlich öffnete Albus seine Augen und erstarrte.

Die Slytherin's starrten ihn an und sahen nicht glücklich aus.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Ivy.

Sie stand neben Scorpius und legte ein Tuch auf seine Stirn.

„Schlafen." Ja, das war eine dumme Antwort, aber Albus war gerade eben erst aufgewacht.

Er war nicht wach genug, um zu lügen.

„Das sehen wir." sagte Mordred. „Wir fragen uns nur wieso?"

„Nachdem ich Scorpius hierher gebracht habe, bin ich wohl eingeschlafen." sagte Albus schnell und stand auf um zu gehen.

„Warte, du hast ihn gefunden?" fragte Ivy.

Albus nickte, Ivy schüchterte ihn etwas ein.

Immer, wenn jemand sie verärgert, sah sie denjenigen so an, als würde sie ihn gleich umbringen.

„Dann hast ihn hier her gebracht?" Albus nickte wieder; nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. „Warum?"

„Weil er Hilfe brauchte." Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine große Sache."

„Oh... okay, danke. Wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht, da er letzte Nacht nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal gekommen ist." murmelte Mordred.

Albus nickte wieder, bevor er aus dem Krankenflügel flüchtete.

Als er schließlich aus dem Krankenflügel war, seufzte er erleichtert. Es hätte viel schlimmer enden können.

/

„Ähmm, dass war seltsam." Adair seufzte, als Albus weg war.

„Ich dachte, er stalkt Scorpius, weil er ihn zu einem Duell herausfordern wollte. Aber er hätte ihm nicht geholfen, wenn es so wäre. Ich frage mich wirklich, was er von Scorpius will..." sagte Ivy.

Die drei waren schon schockiert, als ihnen von einem Vertrauensschüler gesagt wurde, dass Scorpius im Krankenflügel war; aber Albus hier zu finden, schlafend auf einem Stuhl neben Scorpius, schockierte sie am meisten.

„Vielleicht hat er ihn wirklich zufällig getroffen und vielleicht hatte er nicht geplant hier zu schlafen." Mordred zuckte mit den Schultern.

Adair und Ivy sahen ihn so an, als ob er Scorpius gerade mit einen Unverzeihlichen verflucht hätte oder ähnlichem.

„Was?" fragte er genervt.

„Nichts." Ivy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur letztes Jahr hättest du ihn verhext, damit er Schnecken kotzen muss oder so und jetzt verteidigst du ihn."

Mordred rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Das machte er eigentlich nie, aber mit Ivy zu diskutieren bringt genau so viel als würde man mit einer Mauer diskutieren.

„Was machen wir hier?" fragte Scorpius und sah die drei an.

„Scorpius! Du bist wach!" Ivy umarmte ihn.

„Jaa, guten Morgen. Was mache ich im Krankenflügel?" fragte er.

Er erinnert sich nur noch daran, dass er zur Bibliothek gegangen ist um seine Hausaufgaben zu holen und dann wieder gegangen ist, aber er ist nicht am Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, oder?

„Letzte Nacht bist du im einem Flur umgekippt und Albus hat dich hier her gebracht." Mordred lachte.

„Albus?" fragte Scorpius verwirrt.

„Jaa, hat uns auch überrascht. Aber das nächste Mal, wenn du krank bist, gehst du nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlafsaal."

Scorpius nickte; er musste zugeben, dass Mordred Recht hatte. Hätte jemand anderes ihn gefunden, hätte es anders enden können.


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

Albus hatte es endlich in den Schlafsaal geschafft und legte sich in sein Bett.

Er war zu lange bei Scorpius geblieben und war jetzt erschöpft.

Er war froh und überrascht, dass er das alles ohne bleibenden Schäden überstanden hatte.

„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?" fragte Lysander, der sich neben ihn legte.

Normalerweise würde Albus ihn vom Bett schubsen, aber heute hatte er keine Kraft dazu.

„Bei Scorpius." antwortete Albus ohne zu denken.

„Scorpius? Wow, du gehst aber schnell ran." Lysander lachte.

Albus knurrte und schubste ihn dann doch vom Bett.

Er war nicht in Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung.

„Ach komm schon! Sag es mir! Ich will es wissen!" bettelte er.

„Ich bin gestern Abend zu Dumbledore und Snape gegangen und dann hab ich ihn bewusstlos im Flur gefunden.."

„Albus! Sag mir bitte, dass du nichts mit ihm angestellt hast!"

„Nein! Ich hab ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht, du Perversling!" knurrte Albus. „Dann bin ich dort geblieben, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut geht und bin eingeschlafen. Heute morgen bin ich dann aufgewacht, als seine Freunde ihn besucht haben."

„Aw, dass ist so süß." Lysander lachte.

Albus starrte ihn eine Sekunde wütend an, drehte sich dann um und schloss seine Augen.

Er war viel zu müde, um sich jetzt mit Lysander zu unterhalten. Die Energie des anderen Jungens ging nie zu Ende.

Zwanzig Minuten redete Lysander auf ihn ein, bis er es aufgab und aus dem Zimmer ging.

Albus schloss seine Augen und schlief sofort ein.

/

Albus ging in die große Halle um etwas zu Essen.

Er lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass nur zehn weitere Personen in der Halle waren, der Rest genoss draußen die Sonne.

Er war überrascht, als er Scorpius allein am Slytherintisch sah.

Er war sonst nie ohne seine Freunde unterwegs, so wie Albus eigentlich nie ohne Lysander weg ging.

Albus wollte sich neben Scorpius setzte und ihn fragen, wie es ihm ginge, nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, aber er entschied sich dagegen.

Scorpius würde es wahrscheinlich einfach nur merkwürdig finden.

Er ging zum Gryffindortisch und vergewisserte sich, dass keiner dort saß, der ihn nerven würde.

Albus war überrascht, als jemand seinen Namen rief.

Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Scorpius ihn gerufen hatte.

Er stand da, völlig geschockt, bevor er realisierte, dass er wahrscheinlich wie ein Idiot aussah.

Albus hörte schnell auf zu starren und ging zum Slytherintisch.

„Hey, geht es dir schon besser?" fragte Albus als er sich neben Scorpius setzte.

„Ja. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast." Albus bemerkte, dass Scorpius es zu … kühl sagte.

Wie er versuchte, sich immer angemessen zu verhalten, ist seltsam.

„Willst du Zauberschach spielen?" fragte Scorpius und zeigte auf das Brett, dass neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

„Sicher." antwortete Albus verwundert. Es war nicht gerade alltäglich, dass Scorpius ihn zum Schachspielen einlädt.

Weiß er etwa, was Albus für ihn fühlte?

Nein, er würde nicht so nett zu ihm sein, wenn er es wüsste.

Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er es rausfand?

Er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, da es nie passieren würde.

Albus sah sich das Brett an und überlegte, was er für einen ersten Zug machen sollte.

„Ich habe den Artikel über deine Vater im Tagespropheten heute morgen gelesen, du musst sehr stolz auf ihn sein."

Albus brauchte paar Sekunden um sich an den Artikel zu erinnern, sein Vater würde ihm in den Ferien die richtige Version der Geschehnisse erzählen.

„Oh ja." Er lachte; er erinnerte sich, dass es einen Bericht über seinen Vater in der Zeitung gab, da er zwei weiter Todesser gefangen genommen hatte, da diese viele Muggel umgebracht haben.

„Ich bin froh, dass die jetzt in Askaban sitzen."

„Ja, ich auch." Scorpius lächelte.

„Wirklich?" Er hatte es gesagt, ohne zu überlegen. Er wollte etwas sagen, um die Situation zu retten. „I-Ich meine..."

Er stoppte, als er bemerkte, dass Scorpius in auslachte.

„Was?" fragte er überrascht.

„Du bist der Erste, der mich so unverblümt fragt." Er kicherte. „Andere versuchen immer taktvoll zu sein."

„I-Ich versuche, ich meine, sonst bin ich nicht so!" sagte Albus und versuchte Scorpius vom auslachen abzuhalten.

„Nein! Ich finde es gut, dass du so offen bist." versprach er und hörte auf, den anderen auszulachen. „Es ist mal was anderes. Wenn mich jemand direkt fragt, dann ist er nicht so nett wie du."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Albus verwirrt.

„Oh, du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber andere verurteilen meinen Vater und Großvater dafür, was sie getan haben, als der dunkle Lord noch am Leben war."

Albus wollte dieses peinliches Schweigen beenden, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Seine ganze Familie wurde geschätzt, keiner hatte jemals seinen Vater beleidigt.

„Ich vermute, meine Freunde hatten Recht, ich sollte nicht immer alles so ernst nehmen." sagte Scorpius und brach das Schweigen.

„Nein!" Beide Jungen waren überrascht von Albus' Aufwallung. „Ich meine ..ich denken, es ist gut, dass du das aussprichst, was du denkst und so."

Scorpius lächelte ihn an, Albus liebte es, dass er ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

„Vielleicht bin ich genau so offen wie du." Er lachte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Leute, die offen sind, tatsächlich realisieren, dass ..." Albus seine Gedanken laut aus.

Scorpius fing wieder an zu lachen. Es war seltsam, dass er ihn erst nach so vielen Jahren lachen hörte.

„Schach." Albus sah das Schachbrett an, er war so von ihrem Gespräch abgelenkt, dass er das Spiel total vergessen hatte.

Er wollte nicht mit dem reden aufhören, aber er konnte einen Schach und Matt von Scorpius nicht verhindern.

Nach zwei weitere Züge lächelte Scorpius, da er gewonnen hatte.

„Das war lustig, wir sollten das irgendwann mal wiederholen." Scorpius lächelte, bevor er aufstand und aus der Halle ging.

„Ja." stimmte Albus zu. „Das sollten wir."


	5. Chapter 5

Five.

Scorpius war nicht überrascht, als er Schritte hörte, als er die große Halle verließ.

Er lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass es Adair war und ging langsamer bis der andere Junge ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du mit irgendjemanden Schach gespielt hast, war es Albus?" fragte Adair, der den selben Takt wie Scorpius aufnahm.

„Ja, er war es." antwortete Scorpius.

Er wusste, dass keiner seiner Freunde glücklich sein würde, wenn er freundlich zu einem Gryffindor war, am meisten zu dem mittleren Potter.

„Warum?" fragte Adair verwirrt.

Scorpius seufzte als müsse der Grund eigentlich schon klar sein.

„Er hat mir geholfen, ich wollte nur wissen, was er von mir wollte. Es stellte sich heraus, das er viel zu dumm ist, um etwas geplant zu haben." Er lachte.

Scorpius log. Eigentlich wollte er mit dem anderen reden, um zu erfahren, ob er etwas von ihm wollte, aber er hatte ihr Gespräch genossen.

Mit Albus abhängen war lustig.

„Ja, dass stimmt." stimmte Adair ihm zu und legte einen Arm um Scorpius' Schulter.

„Das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende ist bald, hast du schon was vor?"

„Eigentlich nicht..."

„Schön! In Hogsmeade gibt es eine neue Bar, die Paper Moon heißt und sie eröffnet am dem Wochenende!"

Adair klang wirklich begeistert und Scorpius hatte auch schon andere Slytherin's darüber sprechen hören also war es eine gute Idee.

„Sicher, kommen die anderen auch mit?" fragte er.

„Ivy sagte, dass sie nicht betrunken erwischt werden will, aber Mordred kommt mit."

„Okay, ich komm auch mit."

/

Scorpius zog seine Jacke an, bevor sie aus dem Schlafsaal gingen.

Wenn sie sich nicht beeilen, würde es zu spät sein um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und er hatte keinen Plan wo diese Bar sein sollte.

Schließlich sah er Mordred und Adair, die, gegen eine Wand lehnend, auf ihn warteten.

„Hey." Er winkte ihnen zu. „Wollte Ivy nicht doch mit uns kommen?" fragte er und sah sich um.

„Nein, sie hat ein Date oder so mit irgendeinem Jungen." Mordred zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass an irgendjemanden interessiert ist." sagte Scorpius überrascht.

Die drei mussten sich immer Ivy's gelabber über süße Jungs anhören oder das ein Junge, der nicht in Slytherin war, mit ihr geflirtet hatte.

Adair zuckte auch mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie es geheim halten will und solange wir uns ihr gelabber nicht anhören müssen, werde ich mich nicht beschweren."

Mordred und Scorpius stimmten zu, diese Ruhe war eine nette Abwechslung.

„Kommt schon, ich will in die neue Bar! Ich hab gehört, dass sie dort keine Ausweise kontrollieren." sagte Mordred und schob die beiden Jungs vorwärts.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, er trank nicht so gern, aber er hatte gehört, dass die betrunkenen Slytherin wirklich lustig waren.

„Und das Beste ist, dass dort fast keine lästigen Gryffindor's hingehen."

„Das heißt, es wird eine richtige Party!" Adair legte seine Arme um Scorpius' und Mordred's Schulter.

„Ich frag mich, welche Mädchen heute dran kommen." flüsterte er. „Sie sind bereitwilliger, wenn sie angetrunken sind."

„Nur für dich! Ich kann auch mit einer knutschen ohne das sie betrunken ist."

Mordred lachte und schob Adair's Arm von seiner Schulter.

Scorpius fing an zu lachen, als die zwei anderen Jungen damit prallten, was sie schon alles mit verschiedenen Mädchen aus Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gemacht hatten.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg um herauszufinden, wer der Beste ist! Derjenige, der eine Gryffindor abschleppt, gewinnt!" schrie Adair und hob eine Hand.

„Oh, ich mach mit!" Knurrend holte er Adair's Hand wieder runter. Scorpius rollte mit den Augen, es wird schlimm enden …

„Damit es noch schwieriger wird, muss das Mädchen nüchtern sein! Sonst zählt es nicht!"

„Okay."

„Kommt schon, sonst kommen wir dort niemals an." Scorpius rollte mit den Augen und ging vorraus.

„Stimmt! Jemand wird gleich mit vielen Mädchen rumknutschen." sagte Mordred lachend und holte Scorpius ein.

„Wenn ihr so weiter macht, werde ich die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt sein! Der einzigste Weg das zu ändern wäre eine kalte Dusche … das wäre schrecklich."

Mordred lachte und spielte Mitleid vor.

„Halt die Klappe! Sei nicht so überdramatisch."

„Heißt das, Scorpius tröstet sich nie mit betrunkenen Mädchen?" fragte Adair erstaunt.

„Ich brauche es nicht! Ich könnte jedes Mädchen kriegen, wenn ich es wollte!"

„Was meinst du damit? Du willst keine Mädchen..."

„Nein! Die Mädchen von hier gehen mir auf die Nerven! Ich finde eine, die nicht nervt, wenn ich hier weg bin!"

Scorpius ging voraus und die beiden anderen tauschten Blicke aus.

Die beiden wusste, dass er log; aber sie haben ein stilles Abkommen getroffen, dass sie Scorpius niemals zur Rede stellen werden.

/

„Könntest du mich alleine lassen?" knurrte Albus und ging weg von Acacia.

„Ach komm schon. Da gibt es eine neue Bar, die heute öffnet und ich wollte, dass du mit uns kommst! Du gehst nie mit anderen weg... du hängst nur mit Lysander ab."

Albus hasste es, wenn sie jammert, es war schlimmer als ihr rumgenerve.

Albus würde alles tun, damit sie ihn nicht mehr nervte.

„Okay." Albus seufzte. „Wo ist den diese neue Bar?"

Seine Worte waren kaum ausgesprochen, als Acacia sich seinen Arm nahm und ihn die Straßen hinunter zog.

Lysander würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn Albus nicht auftauchte, aber Albus war sich sicher, dass mit Acicia abhängen schon Strafe genug war.

/

Scorpius saß am Tisch und hörte den anderen Slytherin's beim 'Ich habe niemals' spielen zu.

Jedes mal, wenn jemand etwas sagte, was er nicht getan hat, muss jemand, der es getan hat, einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey trinken.

Die meisten waren schon betrunken und sogar die jüngeren Slytherin's waren es. Die einzigen Personen, die nicht komplett betrunken waren, waren Scorpius selbst und drei Siebtklässler, die die anderen betrunken sehen wollte; genau wie er es tat.

Scorpius sah auf, als er hörte, wie die Tür aufging und Mädchen kicherten.

Er war überrascht, dass die meisten der Gruppe Gryffindor's und Ravenclaw's waren.

Und er war noch überraschter, als er Albus mit einem Mädchen erkannte; die, wie er wusste, ein Auge auf Albus geworfen hatte.

Er sah, wie das Mädchen an ihm hang und über alles, was Albus sagte, lachte. Einfach widerlich.

Er war überrascht, als er sah, wie viel Albus vom Whiskey trank.

/

Albus wurde schwindelig, er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie viel er getrunken hatte.

Wenn James das erfährt, ist Albus so gut wie Tod, besonders wenn James einen Brief an seine Eltern schreibt.

Er ignorierte die Konsequenten; trank noch mehr, da es der einzigste Weg war Acacia zu ignorieren, die immer noch, lachend und plappernd, neben ihm saß.

/

„Hey, willst du etwas Spaß haben?" flüsterte Poe, ein nicht betrunkener Siebtklässler, Scorpius ins Ohr.

„Sicher." antwortete Scorpius, da er herausfinden wollte, was sie vor hatte. Wahrscheinlich einem betrunkenen Slytherin eine Streich spielen oder so.

Poe winkte Aiden und Blaine, den anderen zwei Siebtklässler, und sie folgten ihm.

Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun würden, aber er war gelangweilt und er dachte, dass dies lustig werden würde.

Scorpius stoppte, als er den stolpernden Albus bermerkte, der ganz allein war.

„Warte, was machen wir?" fragte Scorpius, sah Poe an, der Albus immer näher kam und Scorpius einfach ignorierte.

„Sieh einfach zu." Blaine schmunzelte und schleppte Scorpius hinter sich her.

Bevor Scorpius etwas sagen konnte, sah er, dass ein blauer Blitz aus Poe's Zauberstab kam, Albus traf, er sich versteift und dann auf den Boden fiel.

„Was hat er getan?" fragte Scorpius und bekam Panik.

„Keine Sorge, es war nur ein Petrificus Totalus. Das ist nichts schlimmes, wir haben nichts zu befürchten." 'Das' was als nächstes kam, machte ihm mehr Sorgen.

„Komm schon, der Spaß hat erst jetzt begonnen."

Scorpius rannte zu Poe, der Albus vom Boden hochhob.

Scorpius wusste was als nächstes passiert und handelte bevor er nachgedacht hatte.

Blaine zog seine Faust, aber traf nicht den jammernden Gryffindor, sondern seinen eigenen Hauskameraden.

„Scorpius, was zum Teufel hast du getan?" schrie Blaine, der sich das Blut von den Knöchel wischte.

„Wir können es nicht machen!" knurrte Scorpius und fragte sich wie schlimm er wohl blutete.

Er konnte sehen, dass die anderen Jungs sauer auf ihn waren.

Er musste etwas sagen, sonst würde er in die selbe Situation wie Albus kommen.

„Wenn irgendein Professor es herausfindet, werden wir von der Schule verwiesen! Harry Potter, der Chef der Aurorenzentrale, würde euch Ärsche nie wieder in Ruhe lassen. Glaubt mir, er hat es verdient, aber nicht jetzt und nicht so!"

„Heh, vielleicht hat er Recht." Poe lachte und ließ Albus los, der hart auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Gut, wenn wir keinen Spaß mit Alby haben können, können wir auch wieder zurück zur Schule." seufzte er und sie gingen.

"Relashio," flüsterte Scorpius.

„Hey, komm schon, wach auf!" Scorpius schüttelte Albus und schließlich öffnete Albus seine Augen. Sein Blick war neblig, aber immerhin war er wach.

„Komm schon!" knurrte Scorpius, packte Albus am Arm und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen, was aber nicht funktionierte.

Scorpius fragte sich, ob es genau so schwer war, ihn hochzuheben, als er selbst ohnmächtig war.

Natürlich waren die Situationen anders; er war krank gewesen und Albus war sternhagelvoll.

„Du Idiot!" schrie Scorpius und versuchte immer noch Albus hoch zu kriegen.

„Ey." stöhnte Albus.

„Komm schon, bitte steh auf." bat Scorpius. Er war überrascht, dass Albus aufstehen konnte, zwar zitternd, aber trotzdem. Es erinnerte Scorpius an eine neugeborenen Drachen.

Scorpius schlang Albus' Arme um seine Schultern und sie gingen langsam zur Schule zurück.

Albus lief immer wieder gegen Scorpius und fast gegen irgendwelche Wände.

Als sie den halben Weg gegangen waren, war Scorpius zu erschöpft um weiter zu laufen.

Albus fiel gegen eine Wand und Scorpius setzte sich neben ihn hin.

"Hi Scorpius," sagte Albus kichernd, als hätte er Scorpius heute das erste mal sehen.

Der andere Junge rollte nur mit den Augen, er war nicht in Stimmung um mit dem betrunkenen Albus zu reden.

"Scory!" sang Albus benommen.

Scorpius' sah Albus an.

„Was?" knurrte er, weil er wollte, dass der andere Junge mit dem singen aufhörte.

„Du blutest." antwortete Albus ernst.

Scorpius legte seine Finger auf seinen Kiefer und bemerkte, dass er immer blutete. Blaine musste ihn wohl härter getroffen haben als er dachte.

„Ja, ist nicht schlimm." versprach er und winkte ab.

Scorpius hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war.

In der einen Sekunde hatte er weg geschaut und in der nächsten hatte Albus sein Kinn gepackt und ihn geküsst.

Scorpius schob Albus von sich weg, sobald er realisierte, was gerade passierte. „Was zum Teufel machst du da!" schrie er und schob Albus wieder von sich weg.

„Ich will, dass es dir besser geht." kicherte er. „Und du siehst so süß aus, und deshalb liebe ich dich! Noch einen Kuss?"

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen, warf ihn von der Bank, wahrscheinlich würde Albus sich morgen gar nicht mehr an das alles erinnern.

Wenn Scorpius ihm nicht etwas schulden würde, hätte er Albus hier gelassen. Er half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

Er würde ihn in der großen Halle lassen, irgendjemand anders soll sich dann um ihn kümmern.


	6. Chapter 6

Six.

Albus öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Sein Kopf tat die ganze Zeit weh und er fühlte sich, als hatte ihn jemand verprügelt.

„Albus! Was zum Teufel tust du hier? Albus?"

„James?" fragte Albus mit belegter Stimme. Was machte James im Fünfklässler Schlafsaal. Sonst kam er doch auch nie hier her! „Was machst du hier?"

„Es ist die große Halle, jeder kommt hier her! Was machst du hier? Auch noch ohnmächtig?"

Albus brauchte zwei Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass er nicht in seinem Schlafsaal war sondern im Korridor neben der großen Halle.

„Weißt du, wie viel Glück du hast, dass ich dich gefunden haben und nicht Filch? Er hätte die das ganze Jahr über Nachsitzen lassen!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, das wird nie mehr passieren. Ich schwöre."

James verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein kleiner Bruder dumm genug war um auszugehen und sich wie der letzte Vollidiot zu betrinken.

Wenn Dad das jemals herausfindet, kriegt Albus mächtig Ärger. Wenn Mum es jemals herausfindet, ist Albus so gut wie Tod!

Albus versuchte, seinen pochenden Kopf zu beruhigen, aber es funktionierte nicht.

Was ist letzte Nacht nur passiert?

Oh stimmt ja … Acacia. Langsam erinnerte Albus sich wieder an alles.

Acacia hatte ihn so genervt, um sie zu ignorieren hatte er angefangen zu trinken. Irgendwas ist noch passiert … aber was?

Dann kam die Erinnerung an weiche Lippen zurück.

_Warte … Lippen? _Albus dachte nach. Hatte er etwa Acacia geküsst?

Nein, er erinnerte sich an weiche, blonde Haare. Acacia hatte lockiges, braunes Haar.

Wer hat blonde Haare … Oh lieber Gott, er hat Scorpius geküsst!

Wie hat Scorpius reagiert?

Vielleicht kann er so tun, als ob er sich nicht mehr erinnert.

Nein, dass würde nicht funktionieren. Er muss Scorpius finden und ihn um Verzeihung bitten.

/

Nach zwei Stunden hatte er Scorpius in der Bibliothek gefunden.

Natürlich waren seine Freunde bei ihm.

„H-Hey, können wir reden?" fragte Albus verlegen.

„Sicher." Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Albus.

Albus war so dankbar, dass Scorpius aufgestanden ist und ihn nichts vor seinen Freunden gefragt hatte.

„Also, über was willst du reden?" fragte Scorpius, als sie in einer leeren Ecke in der Bibliothek standen.

„Über letzte Nacht..."

„Es ist doch nichts passiert, über was redest du?"

Albus konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Er war froh, dass es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war.

„Oh, warte. Willst du jetzt wirklich darüber reden, dass du mich geküsst hast und mir deine Liebe gestanden hast?"

Albus bemerkte, dass Scorpius sauer auf ihn war.

„Ich will es dir erklären..."

„Erklären? Ich frag mich, wie du es der Direktorin erklären willst. Ich schwöre, sie würde wirklich gern alles darüber erfahren."

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich in so eine bescheuerte Situation gebracht habe." sagte Albus, bevor er wieder unterbrochen wurde .

„Das war alles, was ich sagen wollte; keine Sorge."

Albus drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Es verlief besser als er dachte.

Es gab nur ein Problem. Wenn seine Mutter herausfindet, dass er betrunken war und einen anderen Jungen geküsst hatte, würde sie ihn für immer einsperren.

„Warte!" Albus drehte sich überrascht um.

„I-Ich werde keinem etwas sagen... ich meine, du hast es eh nicht ernst gemeint. Du hast das nur gesagt, weil du betrunken warst, richtig?"

„Nein, ich wollte es dir sagen, naja etwas poetischer und nicht im betrunkenem Zustand. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich schon sehr lange mag. Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt vielleicht hasst, weil du es jetzt weiß. Aber es ist mir egal, ich will nicht mehr lügen." sagte Albus in einem Stück.

Scorpius stand einfach nur da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

So etwas hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.

Er wurde wütend.

„Wenn sowas noch einmal passiert, werde ich einen Unverzeihlichen an dir ausprobieren." knurrte er, drehte sich um und ging.

Albus seufzte und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Scorpius so reagiert.

Er lächelte traurig. Wenigstens hatte er Scorpius einmal geküsst, ohne umgebracht zu werden.

Es ist etwas, was nie wieder passieren wird.

/

Scorpius setzte sich neben Adair hin.

„Was wollte Potter von dir?" fragte er und schaute auf.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, er hat gefragt, ob ich ihm kurz helfen könnte."

Scorpius konnte sehen, dass Adair wusste, dass er gelogen hatte.

Adair zuckte mit den Schultern, irgendwann würde er es schon herausfinden.

/

Es ist eine Woche her, dass Albus Scorpius geküsst hatte und ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Seitdem haben sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Albus hatte Scorpius kaum noch gesehen, der Slytherin konnte sich gut verstecken.

„Was soll ich nur machen?" wimmerte Albus im Gryffindor Schlafsaal. „Immer wenn wir zusammen Unterricht haben, kann ich nicht mit ihm sprechen!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung." Lysander zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihn in einem Flur ansprechen kann für dich tödlich enden und selbst wenn, was solltest du schon sagen? Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geküsst haben und ich dir meine unsterbliche Liebe gestanden habe, vergiss es einfach wieder?"

„Das ist nicht hilfreich." knurrte Albus.

Lysander zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben.

Es gab nichts, was er noch sagen könnte um seinem Freund zu helfen.

/

Scorpius legte sich wieder auf die Couch. Er wollte schlafen, aber immer wenn er seine Augen schloss, konnte er nur an Albus und diesen verdammten Kuss denken. Das geht schon seit ihrem Gespräch in der Bibliothek so. Seitdem konnte er nur wenig schlafen und wenn er schlief, dann träumte er von ihm.

Es ist wahr. In all den fünf Jahren in den er jetzt nach Hogwarts ging, hatte er noch nie ein Date mit einem Mädchen oder fand eins attraktiv. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass einfach keins zu ihm passte. Und Jungs fand er auch nicht attraktiv. Er knurrte, als er aufstand um in sein Schlafsaal zu gehen. Wenn er Albus vergessen würde, könnte er vielleicht wieder schlafen; musste er ihm den diesen Wurm in den Kopf setzten?

/

Albus wartete darauf, dass Zaubertränke endlich zu Ende ging.

Er hat beschlossen, mit Scorpius zu sprechen, obwohl Scorpius ihn verfluchen würde.

Endlich hatte der Lehrer die Stunde beendet.

Albus Platz war direkt neben der Tür, natürlich saß Scorpius weit weg von ihm.

Das bedeutete, dass der Slytherin als letztes rausging.

Er schaute sich um und sah, was er erwartet hatte.

Scorpius brauchte etwas länger als seine Freunde und deshalb sind sie schon mal vorgegangen, sodass sie alleine in der Klasse waren.

Scorpius bemerkte zu spät, was Albus vorhatte.

Er sah sich um und fluchte im Stillen, als er bemerkte, dass sie die einzigsten zwei in der Klasse waren.

Er nahm seinen Rucksack und ging zur Tür; er musste einfach so schnell wie möglich hier weg.

Scorpius ging an Albus vorbei, starrte auf den Boden und hoffte, dass Albus ihn jetzt in Ruhe ließ.

Er wollte nicht sprechen und Albus sollte es auch gar nicht erst versuchen.

Er seufzte, als er aus der Klasse war. Albus hat nichts getan, aber sein Glück war nur von kurzer Dauer, da er hinter sich Schritte hörte.

„Scorpius! Bitte, ich will doch nur reden." bat Albus ihn leise und lief neben Scorpius her.

Scorpius ignorierte ihn und ging weiter; er wusste nicht, dass Albus so hartnäckig war, aber er konnte es auch sein.

"Scorpius!" Albus packte Scorpius am Handgelenk, er wollte ihn stoppen und mit ihm reden. Scorpius fiel hin und zog Albus mit sich.

Ihm war nicht klar, was Albus getan hatte, bis er fiel.

„Was ist hier los?" Beide Jungs drehten sich um und sahen, dass Professor Blackwood sie anschaute.

„N-Nichts." sagte Scorpius und wich etwas von Albus zurück.

„Nichts?" brüllte der Professor. „20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Sie werden nach dem Essen Nachsitzen!"

„Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe damit angefangen." sagte Albus und stand eilig auf.

„Schön, 40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ihr beide geht jetzt zum Essen! Scorpius, Sie erwarte ich später." knurrte er.

Beide Jungs gingen in die große Halle und Professor Blackwood beobachtete sie den ganzen Weg lang.

/

„Und wie war's?" fragte Lysander aufgeregt, als sich Albus neben ihn setzte.

„Schrecklich, er muss Nachsitzen."

„Nachsitzen? Wie habt ihr das den hinbekommen?" fragte Lysander verwirrt.

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf, er war nicht in Stimmung um zu reden.

„Naja, jetzt hast du noch eine Sache, für die du dich entschuldigen musst." Lysander lachte.

Albus starrte ihn an, sein Freund bewegte sich in der letzten Zeit auf dünnem Eis.

/

Scorpius ging gleich nach dem Essen zum Büro von Professor Blackwood.

Er klopfte gegen die Tür und öffnete sie, als jemand ihn herein bat.

„Guten Abend." sagte Professor Blackwood ohne von seinen Papieren aufzuschauen.

„Als Strafe musst du die Flure und Tische in dieser Klasse und drei weitere putzen."

Das ist keine so schlimme Strafe; Scorpius wusste, wie er es mit Zauberei schnell hinkriegen würde.

„Natürlich auf Muggelart."

Scorpius hasste Albus gerade sehr.

Scorpius nahm sich die Lappen und die Eimer, die er brauchte und fing an zu Arbeiten.

Er musste noch nie sowas erniedrigendes machen!

Er konnte nicht glauben, wie dreckig die Flure waren! Putzten die Hauselfen die den nie?

Nach vier Stunden war er endlich fertig.

Seine Robe klebte an ihm und die Blasen an seinen Händen taten höllisch weh.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen, Sir?" fragte er, nachdem er alles wieder in den Schrank getan hatte.

„Ja und ich will Sie nie wieder beim Nachsitzen sehen."

Scorpius nickte, bevor er den Raum verließ. Er musste noch Hausaufgaben erledigen, aber alles was er wollte, war schlafen.

/

Albus ging den Flur entlang; er wollte noch mal versuchen, mit Scorpius zu reden.

Er sah auf die Karte der Rumtreiber und fragte sich, was Scorpius dort wohl machte...

/

Scorpius ging den Flur entlang und dachte an die ganzen Hausaufgaben, die er noch erledigen musste.

Er musste morgen zwei Aufsätze abgeben und hatte noch nicht mal damit angefangen, vielleicht durfte er von Ivy abschreiben.

„Hey Scorpius." Scorpius drehte sich um und konnte noch Aiden erkennen, der ihn durch eine Tür durch schob und ihn auf den Boden warf.

Er schaute auf und sah, dass Blaine die Tür zu schloss und Poe auf ihn hinunter schaute. „Ich wollte mit dir sprechen."

„Was willst du, Poe?" knurrte Scorpius und versuchte auf zu stehen.

Er war überrascht, dass Poe ihn wieder nach hinten schubste.

„Naja, heute morgen habe ich einen schrecklichen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen, dass mein Vater in Askaban ist, für das, was er als Todesser gemacht hatte. Es kommt noch schlimmer, ja, dein Vater, der den dunklen Lord verraten hatte, hat auch meine Vater verraten! Dafür wirst du nun bezahlen." knurrte Poe und hielt sein Zauberstab an Scorpius Kehle. „Du wirst dafür büßen, was deine Familie meiner angetan hat! Crucio!"

Scorpius schrie auf, als der Schmerz seinen Körper durchflutete.

„Stop! Stop! Bitte!" schrie Scorpius; er wollte, dass der Schmerz aufhörte.

Er konnte die anderen drei lachen hören. Er wusste, dass sie nicht aufhören würden, bis jemand sie stoppen würde.

Scorpius' Körper krümmte sich, aber er konnte sich nicht kontrollieren, er fühlte nur noch den Schmerz.

/

Albus sah auf die Karte. Er verstand nicht, was Scorpius in der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock machte.

Da waren drei andere Namen, die Albus nicht kannte und er machte sich Sorgen.

Albus rannte so schnell wie er konnte los.

Er stoppte an der Tür; der Lärm bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Scorpius schrie vor Schmerz auf.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so schreien wird." lachte einer der Jungs und sahen auf Scorpius hinab.

"Expelliarmus!"

Der Junge, der Scorpius auslachte, flog gegen die Wand und lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

„Was zum Teufel? Wer war das?" schrie einer der beiden und die beiden sahen sich um.

Albus war froh, dass er den Tarnumhang von James gestohlen hatte, bevor er aus seinem Schlafsaal ging.

„Stupor!" Die beiden anderen fielen zu Boden. Albus legten den Umhang ab und rannte zu Scorpius.

„Bist du okay? Was ist passiert?" fragte er und bückte sich zu Scorpius hinunter und versuchte, herauszufinden, wieso er solche Schmerzen hatte.

Scorpius bewegte sich nicht, aber er atmete.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Er trug Scorpius auf Händen. Er wusste nicht, was Scorpius fehlte, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen Scorpius so zu sehen.

„Stopp." flüsterte Scorpius leise, sodass Albus es fast nicht gehört hätte. Er stoppte und sah zu Scorpius hinunter, der ihn auch ansah.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Scorpius kühl.

Albus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er dachte, dass Scorpius bewusstlos war.

Scorpius war überrascht, dass der Schmerz aufhört, aber noch überraschter, als er seine Augen öffnete und bemerkte, dass Albus ihn anstarrte.

„I-Ich dachte... ich wusste nicht, was mit dir los war, deshalb wollte ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen." erklärte Albus unbeholfen.

„Nein, mir geht es gut." sagte Scorpius und versuchte aus Albus' Umklammerung zu lösen.

„Warte!" sagte Albus und zog Scorpius noch näher an sich, sodass er nicht verschwinden konnte. „Du hast vor Schmerz geschrieben, Madam Pomfrey sollte dich untersuchen, damit du sicher gehen kannst, dass du okay bist!"

„Sie haben den Cruciatus verwendet. Mir geht es jetzt gut." versprach Scorpius und stand schließlich auf.

„Es tut mir leid." Scorpius sah Albus verwirrt an, für was entschuldigt er sich den?

„Wieso?" fragte Scorpius leise.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass du Nachsitzen musstest, deshalb habe ich mich entschuldigt."

Scorpius biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wünschte sich, dass er etwas sagen konnte, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Um... ich denke, wir sollten besser schlafen gehen." sagte Albus verlegen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

Scorpius packte Albus' Schultern, drehte ihm um und küsste ihn.

Er war überrascht, als Albus den Kuss sofort vertiefte.

Scorpius löste sich nach einer Minute von ihm. Er war überrascht, dass er es gar nicht beenden wollte.

„Was war das?" fragte Albus mit einem dümmlichen grinsen.

Die Wahrheit war, dass es ein Experiment war. Scorpius wollte beweisen, dass er nichts für ihn fühlte.

Aber der Kuss verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr, er hatte es zu sehr genossen.

Scorpius machte dümmste, was er hätte tun können. Er drehte sich um und rannte weg.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven.

Albus ging zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Es gab da etwas, was er übersehen hatte. Sie haben sich geküsst und dann rannte Scorpius weg.

Heißt das, dass er ein schlechter Küsser war? Kann das sein?

Albus schlug seinen Kopf mehrmals gegen die Wand, er hatte immer noch keine Antworten bekommen.

„Gibt es einen Grund, wieso du das machst? " fragte Lysander.

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern und flüsterte: „Seit letzte Nacht ist alles schlimmer geworden! Oder besser … Ich weiß es nicht. Scorpius hat mich geküsst! Und dann ist er weggelaufen... Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Üb-Über was redest du?" Das war der Moment, an dem Albus bemerkte, dass er nicht mit Lysander, sondern seinem Zwillingsbruder Lorcan, redete.

„I-Ich m-muss gehen!" Albus rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging zur großen Halle.

Jetzt wussten es beide Brüder … Lorcan war noch ziemlich verwirrt, aber dass machte es auch nicht besser.

Warum war alles nur so kompliziert?

/

Lysander ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er hatte heute mal lang geschlafen und musste jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Er war überrascht, als er Lorcan auf der Couch sitzend und ins Feuer starrend sah, mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Hey, was ist den los?" fragte er und setzte sich neben seinen Zwilling.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit Albus los?"

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Lysander, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Naja, ich weiß, dass Scorpius ihn geküsst hat und dann weggelaufen ist. Er war überrascht, als ich nichts verstand, deshalb denke ich mal, dass er mich für dich hielt."

„Oh, das." Lysander lachte. „Jaa, dass ist eine lange Geschichte."

/

Scorpius ging hin und her, was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er konnte nicht mit Albus reden, solange er noch verunsichert war. Das einzigste, was er sicher wusste war, wie sehr er Albus' Lippen möchte.

„Wenn du noch länger im Kreis gehst, entsteht noch ein Loch im Boden." lachte Mordred und setzte sich auf eine Couch. „Was ist dein Problem?"

Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

'Oh, weiß du, ich habe die Gryffindor-Kuss-Wette gewonnen. Albus ist ein wirklich guter Küsser!' Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so gut.

Er brauchte trotzdem eine zweite Meinung von irgendjemanden. „Oh, du musst es gehört haben!"

„Was gehört?" fragte Scorpius und stoppte sofort sein hin und her gelaufe.

„Letzte Nacht ist Adair während der Ausgangssperre rausgegangen und hat gesehen, wie zwei Leute knutschten!"

Scorpius' Magen fühlte sich an wie Blei.

Er war froh, dass keiner in ihrer Nähe war.

Hat Adair es irgendjemanden erzählt?

„W-Wirklich? Wen?" fragte Scorpius und versuchte keine Panik zu bekommen.

„Ivy und Lorcan. Ich schätze, er war es mit dem sie nach Hogsmeade gegangen ist. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie mit einem Gryffindor ausgehen würde."

„W-Wie hat Adair reagiert?" fragte Scorpius, versuchte seine Erleichterung zu verstecken.

Mordred seufzte, „Was denkst du den? Er ist immer noch sauer, vor allem auf Ivy. Er droht sogar, Lorcan mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu töten. Sie haben noch bis spät in die Nacht gestritten; ich bin schlafen gegangen, da ich nicht wusste, wie lange es noch dauern würde."

„Ivy sollten den armen Jungen lieber warnen, bevor Adair ihn tötet."

„Hey, wo warst du eigentlich letzte Nacht? Du bist total spät zurück gekommen."

Scorpius stoppte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerfer. Er wusste nicht, was er antworteten sollte.

„Ich war spazieren, konnte nicht schlafen." Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er muss unbedingt irgendwo ungestört nachdenken und Adair mit seinen Morddrohungen an einen Gryffindor würden ihm dabei nicht helfen.

Mordred sah, wie er aus dem Raum ging. Scorpius war in der letzten Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig drauf.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, solange Scorpius ihm nichts sagen will, würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen.

/

Albus flippte diesen Morgen aus.

Lorcan wusste nun Bescheid und er musste herausfinden, was mit Scorpius los war.

„Hey Rose, ich habe eine Frage an dich." Albus setzten sich neben seine Cousine hin.

„Und welche?" fragte sie und sah nicht von ihrem Buch, dass sie las, auf.

Albus war überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass es ein Buch über Quidditch war.

Sie las sonst nie eins.

„Willst du das Buch anstarren oder mir eine Frage stellen?" fragte sie und sah schließlich auf.

„Okay, also ich hab ... Mädchenprobleme und du bist die Einzigste, die ich fragen kann, alsoooo..."

„Also, was ist los?"

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich auch mag."

„Frag sie."

„Was?"

Rose seufzte als sie ihr Buch zuschlug und Albus ansah.

„Jungs sind so blind. Wenn du was wissen willst, dann frag sie einfach! Schätzen und nichts tun, bringt dir gar nichts!"

Albus starrte sie nur an, aber sie klappte ihr Buch auf und fing wieder an zu lesen.

Er starrte sie weiterhin an und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

„Jetzt musst du sie finden und mit ihr reden."

„Oh, ja genau." Albus lachte hilflos bevor er aufstand und ging.

Rose hatte immer Recht, vielleicht sollte er wirklich mit Scorpius reden.

Aber was sollte er sagen?

'Hey, du hast mich geküsst, hat es dir gefallen?'

Das würde nicht funktionieren.

Es wäre das Beste, wenn er einfach zu ihm ging und sah, was passierte.

Aber es wäre schlecht, wenn nichts rauskommen würde.

Albus musste einen Weg finden um mit Scorpius zu sprechen! Er musste sich nur etwas ausdenken!


	8. Chapter 8

Eight.

Scorpius ging, später als sonst, in die große Halle.

Er hatte heute Nacht die meiste Zeit über das ganze nachgedacht.

Zwei Stunden Schlaf; vollgestopft mit Träumen, die ihn verschwitzt aufwachen ließen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, diese Träume zu vergessen.

„Hey, du siehst schrecklich aus." sagte Ivy als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Danke." Grinsend legte er sich ein paar Scheiben Toast auf sein Teller.

„Nein ernsthaft, hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Nicht wirklich." antwortete er.

„Hey, versuch erst gar nicht das Thema zu wechseln, Ivy!" knurrte Adair.

„Ich hab das Thema nicht gewechselt! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr darüber reden werde!"

„Über was reden?" fragte Scorpius Mordred, da Adair und Ivy sich gegenseitig anbrüllten.

„Das sie uns nicht von ihr und Lorcan erzählt hat. Sie reden schon den ganzen Morgen davon." Scorpius nickte und nahm sich noch mehr zu Essen.

Nichts konnte die beiden stoppen.

Scorpius sah auf als Eulen in die Halle flogen.

Da es war unwahrscheinlich war, dass er einen Brief bekam, war er überrascht, als eine Eule neben ihm landete.

Alles war sie ihm brachte, war ein kleiner Zettel in seinem Schnabel. Die Eule sah Scorpius ungeduldig an, bis er sich den Zettel nahm. Als er ihn nahm, flog die Eule sofort weg.

„Was hast du den da?" fragte Mordred als er die merkwürdige Eule bemerkte, die neben ihm gelandet ist.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, als er den Zettel auffaltete.

_Treff mich morgen nach dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek. Ich hab die Ungewissheit satt. Bitte rede mit mir!_

_Albus_

Scorpius hatte sich die Nachricht drei mal durchgelesen, bevor er es verstand.

Albus wollte mit ihm reden! In der Bibliothek?

Warum suchte er sich einen öffentlichen Platz aus?

Will er, dass es ganz Hogwarts erfährt?

Keine Chance! Was hatte Albus nur vor?

„Scorpius?" Scorpius bemerkte, dass Mordred ihn anstarrte und Adair und Ivy aufgehört haben zu streiten.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin wohl eingepennt. Ich hab einfach zu wenig geschlafen." Er lachte und legte den Zettel in seine Tasche. „Also was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht hast." wiederholte Mordred.

„Oh ja, willst du sie abschreiben?" fragte Scorpius und holte es aus seiner Tasche.

„Hey, ich brauche es, ich hab sie nicht fertig gemacht." sagte Adair, holte seine Sachen raus und fing an zu schreiben.

„Ich hatte Recht, du bist ein Idiot." zischte Ivy, bevor sie ging.

„Ich denke, sie ist wirklich wütend auf dich." seufzte Mordred, er hatte es satt, seinen Freunden bei ihren Problemen zu helfen.

Adair winkte ab und schrieb weiter. „Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen."

Scorpius und Mordred bezweifelten das.

/

Scorpius legte sich ins Bett.

Über was sollte er mit Albus reden?

Er wusste doch immer noch nicht, was er dachte!

Immer wenn er an Albus dachte, verdrehte sich sein Magen, aber im guten Sinne... dachte er jedenfalls.

Er hat sich noch nie so gefühlt … heißt dass, dass er schwul war?

Hatte er sich in Albus verknallt?

/

Albus saß in der Bibliothek und starrte die Tür an.

Der Unterricht hatte von einer halben Stunde geendet und Scorpius war nicht aufgetaucht.

Will er ihn wirklich sitzen lassen, bevor sie überhaupt ein Date hatten?

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf, er durfte nicht so denken.

In einer halben Stunde durfte er erst anfangen so zu denken.

Er starrte das Schachbrett an und versuchte herauszufinden, was er für einen nächsten Zug machen sollte.

„Bist du so schlecht im Schach, dass du nicht mal dich selbst schlagen kannst?" Seine Augen weiteten sich als er den lächelnden Scorpius sah, der sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hey, ich gewinne immer!"

„Sicher, sicher, sicher." Er lachte und winkte ab. Scorpius verschnaufte bevor er flüsterte: „Also … warum wolltest du … mit mir sprechen?" Scorpius wusste, dass er sich unbehaglich anhörte, aber genauso fühlte er sich auch.

„Ich wollte wissen, warum du mich geküsst hast."

Scorpius wollte lachen.

„I-Ich meine, ich verstehe es, wenn du mich nicht magst. Aber es wäre auch cool, wenn du mich doch mag."

Scorpius war überrascht, Albus war noch nervöser als er selbst!

„Ich meine, ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzten. I-Ich will nicht, dass du etwas machst, was du nicht willst. Das ist nicht..."

„Kann ich was sagen?" unterbrach Scorpius Albus, der nicht aufhörte zu reden.

„Bitte." Albus seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

Scorpius lachte, er war so süß. „I-Ich hab dich geküsst, weil ich verwirrt war. Unser erster Kuss, war nicht mein erster oder so, aber es hat sich noch nie so angefühlt wie dieser..."

„Meinst du damit, es hat dir gefallen?"

Albus schoss empor und sein Gesicht war nur paar Zentimeter von Scorpius' Gesicht entfernt.

Scorpius küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Er löste den Kuss schnell, bevor jemand sie sehen konnte.

„Ja." flüsterte er, als er sich zurückzog. „Aber keiner darf es erfahren."

/

Scorpius stoppte für einen Moment und sah sich um; er dachte, dass er Filch gehört hatte.

Als er sich sicher war, dass er keine Schritte hörte, ging er weiter.

Es ist schon eine Woche her, seitdem Scorpius sich mit Albus in der Bibliothek getroffen hatte und seitdem hatten sie wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht.

Heute Morgen hatte ihm die selbe Eule wieder eine Nachricht gebracht.

_'Geh zum siebten Stock und suche eine Tür neben der Statur von Barnaby.'_

Scorpius war sich sicher, dass es dort keine Tür gab oder er hatte sie nur nie bemerkt.

Er würde wirklich sauer sein, wenn Albus ihn verarschte.

Er stoppte überrascht, als er eine Tür sah, die heute Nachmittag noch nicht da war.

Scorpius öffnete die Tür langsam, nicht sicher, was er dort sehen würde.

Als Scorpius den Raum sah, war es sprachlos.

Ein großes Feuer brannte quer durch den Raum und Albus stand neben einem schmalen Tisch, auf dem Essen lag.

Ein Wandteppiche hing auf den Wänden und überall waren Kerzen.

Nie im Leben hatte Albus das alles alleine hinbekommen.

„Magst du es?" fragte Albus ihn rein ziehend und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Scorpius konnte nur nicken, der Raum war überwältigend.

Albus lächelte, er hatte nur vier Versuche gebraucht, um den perfekten Raum zu bekommen.

Flashback:

Albus lief im Flur hin und her, da wo die Tür erscheinen sollte.

_'Romantisches Date. Romantisches Date...' denkend. Endlich erschien die Tür und er ging rein._

Ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, als er den Raum sah.

_Da war ein großes Bett und dort waren Rosenblätter verstreut. _

_Die einzigsten Lichtquellen waren die abertausende Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten._

_'Nein, dass würde Scorpius total verschrecken und er würde sofort verschwinden.' Er seufzte und ging wieder aus dem Raum._

_Er sah sich nochmal um. Auf dem Bett könnten sie viel Spaß haben..._

_Albus schüttelte den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er buchstäblich sabberte._

_Der zweite und dritte Versuch war nicht besser, jedes mal erschien ein Bett und beim dritten sogar ein großes Bad mit verschiedenen Ölen._

_Dieser Raum war zu verlockend, aber er wollte nicht, dass Scorpius ihn umbringt, bevor sie überhaupt anfingen sich zu treffen. _

_Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal..._

_/_

Scorpius war überrascht, als er sich hinsetzte und sah, dass auf dem Tisch Schokolade, Kirschsirup und Mineralwasser lag.

„Woher kennst du mein Lieblingsessen?" fragte er als Albus ihnen Wasser einschenkte.

„Du hast es mal erwähnt." Albus zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben ihn hin.

„Oh, aber ich kenne dein Lieblingsessen nicht." murmelte Scorpius, als er sich seinen Becher nahm.

Albus lachte. „Keine Sorge, du wirst es früh genug herausfinden."

Wenn irgendjemand Scorpius oder Albus später fragen würde, über was sie gesprochen haben, würde es wahrscheinlich keiner von ihnen beantworten können.

Sie würden nur sagen, dass sie eine schöne Zeit hatten, sie viel gelacht haben und Scorpius viel über Albus herausgefunden hatte.

Nachdem Essen rückte Albus sich näher an das Feuer, da dort Kissen auf dem Boden lagen.

Er winkte Scorpius zu sich. Während Scorpius ging, bekam er eine Idee.

Er legte sich so hin, dass seinen Kopf auf Albus' Schoß lag.

Albus war darüber überrascht, aber er fand es toll.

Langsam begann er Scorpius durch das Haar zu streichen.

Er musst es einfach sagen: „Deine Haare sind weicher, als die von manchen Mädchen!"

„Wie oft hast du den durch das Haar von Mädchen gestrichen?" knurrte Scorpius.

Albus lächelte. „Bist du eifersüchtig?" fragte er und wartete auf die Reaktion von Scorpius.

„Nein, ich hab mich nur gewundert." Albus wusste, dass Scorpius log. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles.

„So, hast du sowas schon mit einem anderen Jungen gemacht?" fragte Scorpius.

„Keine Sorge, sowas habe ich noch nie mit jemand anderen gemacht. Mit dir hatte ich meinen ersten Kuss; in der Nacht, in der ich betrunken war."

Scorpius reagierte sofort, aus seinem schmollen wurde ein grinsen.

'Jemand ist stolz auf sich' dachte Albus und lächelte.

Albus wollte Scorpius unbedingt küssen … und das tat er auch.

Er bückte sich zu Scorpius runter und küsste ihn.

Er liebte das Gefühl von Scorpius' Lippen, sie waren so weich und einladend.

Scorpius war überrascht, dass Albus ihn küsste, aber ihm gefiel es.

Albus vertiefte den Kuss, fuhr mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe von Scorpius und bat um Einlass.

Scorpius öffnete seine Mund etwas, aber das reichte Albus schon um den himmlischen Mund zu erkunden.

Bevor Scorpius realisierte, was passierte, lag er auf dem Rücken und Albus auf ihm.

Er liebte die Wärme die ihre Körper ausstrahlten, aber irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Er wäre beinah weg gesprungen, als er bemerkte, dass Albus' Hände, die unter seinem Hemd waren, über seine Brust fuhren.

Es ging viel zu schnell. Küssen war okay, aber dass ging zu weit!

Scorpius stieß Albus mit aller Kraft von sich.

„T-Tut mir leid." murmelte Scorpius und atmete durch.

„N-Nein, es ist meine Schuld." sagte er und atmete auch durch.

Scorpius stand langsam auf, vielleicht war es jetzt gut, dass Date zu beenden.

„Hey, geh nicht! Ich verspreche, dass ich das nicht mehr machen werde." sagte Albus und fasste Scorpius' Arm.

Scorpius stoppte und dachte, dass er Hausaufgaben vielleicht als Ausrede benutzen könnte.

Aber als er Albus' Gesicht sah, entschied er sich dagegen.

„Okay." sagte er und setzte sich wieder, lehnte sich gegen Albus' Brust.

Scorpius lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass Albus wieder durch sein Haar strich.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so entspannend. Seine Augen wurden schwer und er wollte sie gerade schließen, als er sich an etwas erinnerte.

„Hey! Ich hab dich noch gar nicht gefragt! Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?" fragte er und sah Albus an.

Albus lachte. „Das selbstgemachte Mince Pie [1] und der Kürbissaft von meiner Großmutter. Das macht sie immer an Weihnachten." antwortete er lächelnd.

„Huh, an sowas hätte ich gar nicht gedacht." sagte Scorpius nachdenklich.

Es stimmte, bei ihm Daheim wird nie etwas selbst gekocht. Dafür hatten sie Diener.

„Magst du den nichts, was deine Mutter macht?" fragte Albus überrascht.

„Meine Mutter kocht nicht, wir haben Personal dafür." Scorpius lachte.

Die Vorstellung, dass seine Mutter kochte, war saulustig. Sie konnte vielen Dingen gut, aber kochen gehörte nicht dazu.

„Dann musst du mal an Weihnachten bei mir vorbeischauen! Du hast bestimmt noch nie so gutes Essen probiert, wie das von meiner Großmutter."

Scorpius drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

„Wir müssen ihnen ja nicht sagen, dass wir zusammen sind." sagte er. „Wir können ja sagen, dass wir Zaubertrankpartner waren und Freunde geworden sind."

„Ja, und du denkst, dass das alle abkaufen werden?"

„Die einzigste Person, die vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich lüge, ist Rose. Aber gib ihr ein Buch und sie würde nicht mal bemerken, wenn der Himmel runter fallen würde."

Scorpius lachte. Es stimmte, wenn die Ravenclaw ein Buch ließ, war sie immer geistesabwesend.

Die beiden fallen in ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Albus strich Scorpius' durch die Haar und Scorpius starrte ins Feuer.

Scorpius schlief gegen Albus' Brust.

Albus lächelte und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen. Bald würde er Scorpius aufwecken.

[1] kleine Gebäckstücke gefüllt mit einer Fruchtmischung


	9. Chapter 9

Nine.

Scorpius öffnete langsam seine Augen; er bemerkte, dass ihn jemand sanft schüttelte.

Aber es war noch dunkel, wieso wollte jemand ihn jetzt aufwecken?

„Hey Scorpius, du musst aufwachen." flüsterte Albus in sein Ohr.

„Huh?" fragte er und setzte sich benommen auf.

„Du bist eingeschlafen und ich auch, wir sollten zurück zu unseren Schlafsaal gehen." sagte Albus.

„Warum?" murmelte Scorpius und lehnte sich gegen Albus.

„Wie willst du deinen Freunden erklären, dass du die ganze Nacht weg warst?" fragte Albus obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Scheiße! Mordred und Adair werden mich ausfragen." schrie er und stand schließlich auf.

„Keine Sorge, es ist erst 11, dass kannst du ja noch erklären, richtig?"

„Es ist nicht früh genug um die beiden zum Schweigen zu bringen." murmelte er.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht früher geweckt habe, aber es hat Spaß gemacht." Albus lachte und kniff ihm in die Wange.

Scorpius zog Albus zu sich und küsste ihn so richtig.

„Was war das?" fragte Albus, als sie sich lösten.

„Wenn du mir einen Gutennachtkuss geben willst, dann musst du es so machen." Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, ging aus dem Raum und ließ den geschockten Albus alleine.

Nach wenigen Sekunden fing Albus an zu lächeln, er freute sich schon sehr auf ihr zweites Date.

/

Scorpius setzte sich, neben Adair und Mordred, hin.

Ivy saß beim Gryffindortisch neben Lorcan und seinen Freunden.

Sie war immer noch wütend auf Adair und auch auf Scorpius und Mordred.

„Also was hast du nachts gemacht?" fragte Mordred als er sich setzte.

„Ja, du bist ziemlich spät zurück gekommen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass du bei einem Mädchen warst."

Das war doch die perfekte Ausrede.

Nein, dann würden sie wissen wollen mit wem er die Nacht verbracht hatte und er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte meine Hausaufgaben. Ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät war." Mordred sah seinen Freund an.

Er wusste, dass er log. Er war bis halb 11 im Gemeinschaftsraum und Scorpius war nicht dort gewesen.

Scorpius hatte noch nie so oft gelogen. Verdammt nochmal, was war nur los mit ihm?

Scorpius sah Mordred an, der merkwürdig schaute.

Es sah beinah … vorwurfsvoll aus.

Er beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Frühstück und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Mordred vielleicht etwas wusste. Er würde es für sich behalten.

/

Scorpius lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Albus' Brust.

Zum siebten Stock zu gehen und durch die Tür, gegenüber vom Wandteppich von Barnaby, zu gehen, wurde für sie ein wöchentliches Ritual.

Nur dort konnten sie sich sehen.

„Morgen dürfen wir nach Hogsmeade gehen." sagte Albus nachdenklich und strich Scorpius über das Haar.

Scorpius hob seine Augenbrauen und fragte sich, was Albus damit meinte.

Albus bemerkte den Blick und lächelte.

„Ich hab nur daran gedacht, wie toll es wäre, wenn wir morgen ausgehen würden."

"Albus!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß, dass wir es nicht machen werden. Aber es ist lustig darüber nachzudenken."

Albus lachte und tätschelte die Brust seines Freundes. „Es sei denn.."

„Es sei denn was?" fragte Scorpius, seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich an Vielsafttrank ran kommen würde... nur von welchem Mädchen sollte ich Haare nehmen … Ivy's! Dann..."

„Nein!" knurrte Scorpius.

„Warum?" fragte Albus verletzt. „Du würdest nicht mal mit mir ausgehen, wenn ich nicht wie ich aussehe?"

„Nein, dass ist es nicht! Der Gedanke, Ivy zu küssen, obwohl du es bist, ist einfach krank! Ich will es nicht machen!"

Scorpius war überrascht, dass Albus lachte. Er hatte so eine Reaktion nicht erwartet.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte er und drehte sich zu Albus um.

„Nichts, ich hab nur nie bemerkt, dass du so süß sein kannst." Er lächelte und küsste Scorpius.

Scorpius lächelte, als sie ihren Kuss beendeten.

Er hatte sich in das Gefühl von Albus' Lippen verliebt.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er verstand, warum das andere Paare immer in den Fluren machten.

„Warum grinst du so dämlich?" fragte Albus und ließ seinen Zeigefinger über die Lippen fahren, zeichnete die Konturen nach.

„Ich dachte nur, wie es wäre, wenn wir uns, wie andere Paare, in den Fluren küssen würden." sagte Scorpius.

„Warum machen wir es nicht einfach mal! Jetzt?" Albus lachen und machte wollte schon aufstehen.

Scorpius knurrte und zog Albus wieder zu sich.

„Komm wieder zurück du Schwachkopf!" Albus lachte, als er runter fiel, Scorpius unter sich.

„Hey, hau ab!"

„Nop, mir gefällt es so." Albus grinste, als er sich noch näher an Scorpius schmiegte.

Scorpius seufzte gespielt verärgert, Albus verhielt sich manchmal wie ein Kind.

Er lächelte, als er seine Finger über Albus' Gesicht fuhren, wie Albus es getan hatte.

Albus lächelte Scorpius an und schloss seine Augen. Scorpius nahm es als Chance, Albus zu küssen, um den anderen zu überraschen.

„An das könnte ich mit gewöhnen." Albus lachte bevor er Scorpius, für einen weiteren Kuss, zu sich zog.

Scorpius konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

/

In Hogwarts hatten gerade alle etwas zu tun, über die Hälfe der Schüler gingen, da die Winterferien begannen.

Das bedeutete, dass sich die Mädchen tränenreich verabschiedeten und alle Jungen ihren Koffer packten.

Scorpius saß in einer Ecke der Bibliothek und suchte ein bestimmtes Buch.

Er wusste, dass der Zug erst in ein paar Stunden losfahren würde und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun.

Scorpius sprang überrascht auf, als sich zwei Arme um ihm schlangen.

Er drehte sich um und sah Albus mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Was machst du?" knurrte Scorpius und schob Albus von sich weg.

„Wir haben jetzt Winterferien, wir werden uns erst in einem Monat wiedersehen und ich habe gehofft, dass ich einen Abschiedskuss bekomme." sagte Albus und schmunzelte.

Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. „Bist du sicher? Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?"

„Keiner wird uns sehen, komm schon, ich weiß doch, dass du mich auch vermissen wirst." sagte Albus.

Natürlich würde Scorpius ihn vermissen. Sie daten sich schon seit zwei Monaten und jetzt würde sie sich nicht mehr sehen und sich nicht mehr heimlich treffen.

„Kann ich dir das wirklich mit einem Kuss zeigen?" fragte Scorpius und drehte sich wieder zum Bücherregal um.

Er zitterte, als Albus seine Arme um seine Taille schlang und in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Nein, aber das Risiko erwischt zu werden macht es noch heißer." Scorpius konnte da nur zustimmen.

„Fein, ein Kuss." sagte er und drehte sich um.

Albus lächelte während er auf den Kuss wartete.

Scorpius rollte die Augen.

„Manchmal kannst du wirklich anstrengend sein." murmelte er bevor er die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss.

Sie haben sich länger geküsst, als Scorpius beabsichtigt hatte und als sie sich voreinander lösten, schnappten beide nach Luft.

Albus fing an leise zu kichern.

„Was ist so lustig?" knurrte Scorpius verärgert.

„Wenn du so auf Wiedersehen sagst, kann ich kaum erwarten, wie du Hallo sagst." flüsterte er, bevor er ging.

Scorpius' Gesicht wurde immer röter, wegen den ganze Ideen in seinem Kopf, wie er Hallo sagen konnte.

Er hörte auf darüber zu denken, als die Glocke läutete.

„Scheiße!" fluchte er, als er aus der Bibliothek stürmte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gestanden hatte.

Der Zug würde bald losfahren und wahrscheinlich laden sie schon das Gepäck auf.

/

Scorpius stieg aus dem Zug und musste lächeln, als er die ganze Weasley/Potter Familie sah.

Die waren wirklich eine riesige Familie im Vergleich zu seiner.

Er hatte keine Cousinen und war ein Einzelkind.

Man, sein Vater würde ausrasten, wenn er jemals erfahren würde, dass er auf Jungs stand. Und dann auch noch auf einen Potter.

Er nahm seinen Koffer und fragte sich, wo seine Familie war.

"Scorpius! Scorpius!"

Er schaute auf und sah seine Mutter, die ihm zuwinkte.

Er lächelte und winkte ihr zurück, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie gesehen hatte.

„Es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen." Sie umarmte ihn lächelnd, als er sie schließlich erreichte.

„Willst du uns sagen, was du alles in der Schule erlebt hast?" fragte sein Vater und umarmte ihn, als seine Mutter ihn losließ.

„Wenn wir zu Hause sind kannst du ja versuchen mich beim Zauberschach zu schlagen." sagte er lachend bevor er mit seine Eltern zum Ausgang ging.

/

Albus lächelte, als er Scorpius und seine Eltern sah.

Als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, wandte er sich wieder seiner Familie zu. Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron waren, genau wie seine Eltern, hier.

„Wie war die Fahrt?" fragte seine Mutter als er ihn und Lily gleichzeitig umarmte.

„Es war okay." Albus zuckte mit den Schultern und umarmte seine Mutter.

Lily nickte zustimmend und so wandte Ginny sich zu James , der gerade aus dem Zug stieg.

„Komm, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Deine Großmutter sagte, dass sie auf uns warten und wir wollen doch nicht, dass das Essen kalt wird." sagte Harry.

Bald gingen Albus, seine Geschwister und seine Cousinen und Cousins zum Ausgang und Albus fragte sich, was seine Großmutter leckeres zum Essen gemacht hatte.

/

Molly Weasley hastete durch die Küche; sie freute sich, dass ihre ganze Familie wieder zu Besuch war.

Es gab Zeiten während des Krieges, in denen sie bezweifelt hatte, dass sie das je erleben würde.

Sie stoppte kurz, um ihre Familie anzulächeln; dann wurde sie wieder in der Küche gebraucht.

Schließlich war es Zeit für das Essen, die Gespräche wurden fortgesetzt als alle zu Essen begannen.

Harry war glücklich im Ministerium und Ginny hatte eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen.

Hermine erfand gerade einen neuen Zauberspruch, dass war schon ihr fünfzigster. Ron arbeitete, wie Harry, im Ministerium.

Sie lächelte, als sie schließlich auf das Essen sah und zu Essen begann.

Das war ihre Familie und es gab nichts, das sie bedrohte.

Zumindestens nichts, mit denen sie nicht fertig wurden.

/

Astoria stellte das Essen, neben ihrem Sohn und Ehemann, am Tisch ab.

Sie genoss die Familien-Dinner auch wenn sie nur zu dritt waren.

Es war merkwürdig, dass der Rest der Zauberergesellschaft dachte, dass sie kalt wären und das manche dachten, dass sie böse wären.

Sie setzte sich neben ihren Mann hin, gegenüber ihrem Sohn.

Sie sah auf, als sie hörte, über was die beiden redeten.

„Ich habe mit Pansy geredet und sie sagte, dass Ivy sich mit einen Gryffindor trifft."

„Ja, sein Name ist Lorcan."

„Lorcan? Ist das nicht Luna's Sohn?" fragte Astoria und sah wieder von ihrem Teller auf.

Scorpius nickte. Er hat niemals Lorcan und Lysander's Mutter getroffen, nach seinem Vater war sie eine interessante Person, um es milde Auszudrücken.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie alle zusammen feiern." sagte Astoria nachdenklich.

Ihr Ehemann starrte sie an. „Das bezweifele ich, als sie sich das letzte Mal sahen, haben sie sich nicht gerade gut verstanden."

„Ja, aber Dinge ändern sich. Ich meine, du würdest es okay finden, wenn Scorpius eine Weasley treffen würde."

Der Blick, den Draco seiner Frau zuwarf, zeigte, dass er es nicht okay finden würde. Er sah entsetzt aus.

„Draco?" fragte Astoria in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Es ist okay, Mum! Ich werde keinen von ihnen treffen! Die einzigste, die in meinem Alter ist, ist Rose und ich haben noch nie mit ihr geredet." Er lachte, winkte ab und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Guck, wir müssen uns darüber keine Sorgen machen." sagte Draco bevor er aufstand und ging.

Astoria seufzte. Sie dachte, dass er nachdem Krieg anderes denken würde.

Falsch gedacht.

Scorpius sah seinem Vater, der gerade aus dem Raum ging, nach.

Er seufzte. Er konnte seinem Vater nicht sagen, dass er sich mit Harry Potter's jüngsten Sohn traf.

Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass er sich mit einem Potter traf, aber das schlimmste war, dass es keine anderen Malfoy's mehr geben wird.

Astoria bemerkte, dass etwas ihrem Sohn nicht stimmte, aber sie wusste nicht was.

Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, als er aufstand.

„Danke für das Essen, ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Er lächelte, bevor er ging.

Astoria seufzte, so viel zu einem Familien-Dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten.

Albus stand am Gleis 9 ¾ und sah sich um.

Er wollte Scorpius unbedingt sehen, denn sie hatten sich einen Monat lang nicht mehr gesehen. Er sah sich nochmal um und fand schließlich den Blondschopf, den er suchte.

„Warum grinst du so wie ein Idiot?" fragte Lily und zwickte ihm in die Seite.

„Mach ich gar nicht!" knurrte Albus verärgert.

„Doch! Und das schon seit dem wir hier sind!"

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging von seiner Schwester weg.

Sie hatte ihn wirklich verärgert! Er ging in Richtung Zug und stieg schließlich ein.

Er wusste nicht wo sein Freund war und wollte nur noch in die Schule.

/

Albus starrte aus dem Fenster und sah sich die Landschaft an.

Es gab keinen Weg mit Scorpius zu reden, solange sie noch nicht in der Schule waren und er wusste nicht, wann sie wieder Zeit hätten, sich zu treffen.

Er hatte versucht, Scorpius Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, als sie im Zug waren. Entweder Scorpius hatte ihn nicht gehört oder er hatte ihn einfach ignoriert.

Albus lehnte sich gegen seinen Sitz und wollte lachen.

Er musste schon so oft mit dem Zug fahren und jedesmal dachte er an Scorpius.

Oh man. Er brauchte unbedingt irgendwelche Hobbys oder so.

/

Scorpius setzte sich an seinen Tisch in der großen Halle.

Er war wieder in Hogwarts und es war toll.

Er liebte es Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen, aber er hätte es nicht länger aushalten können seinen Vater zu belügen.

Es war viel einfacher ein Geheimnis vor ihm zu bewahren, wenn Scorpius ihn nicht jeden Tag sah.

Alle sahen auf als eine Eule in die Halle flog.

Scorpius war überrascht, als er einen Brief von einer Eule bekam, die er nicht kannte.

Er öffnete den Brief und erstarrte.

_Treff mich heute in unseren Raum, ich vermisse dich_

_Albus_

Scorpius faltete den Brief zusammen und versteckte es in seiner Robe.

Sollte er gehen?

Da er wusste, dass sein Vater wütend werden würde, wenn er es herausfinden würde, wollte er nein sagen; aber er brauchte sich Albus Gesicht nur vorzustellen, damit sein Herz sich vor Schmerz zusammenkrampfte.

Albus fand es okay, dass sie ihre Beziehung nicht öffentlich machten.

Solange sein Vater es nicht herausfindet, würde jeder glücklich sein.

Er würde Albus heute treffen, er würde auf keine Fall diese Gelegenheit verpassen.

/

Albus wartete, im Raum der Wünsche, auf Scorpius.

Die Sperrstunde hatte schon begonnen und er war immer noch nicht da.

Er seufzte, vielleicht versetzte er ihn.

„Tut mir leid für die Verspätung." sagte Scorpius und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Albus lachte, als er aufstand und zu seinem Freund ging.

„Und ich dachte schon, dass du mich versetzt." Albus lachte und umarmte Scorpius.

„Würde ich niemals." versprach Scorpius und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Albus war überrascht, denn es kam selten vor, dass Scorpius so einen Kuss begann.

Scorpius leckte über Albus' Lippen und bat um Einlass, den Albus ihm rasch gewährte.

„Ist das mein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk?" fragte Albus nachdem sie den Kuss beendeten um Luft zu schnappen.

Scorpius lachte und nickte bevor er ihn nochmal küsste.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich ersticken." lachte Albus keuchend.

„Das dürfen wir auf keinen Fall zulassen." Scorpius lachte. Er zog Albus mit sich, zu den Decken, die nur auf sie warteten und die neben dem Kamin liegen. Da wo sie immer saßen.

„Also, was hast du alles gemacht in den Ferien?" fragte Scorpius, der neben Albus lag.

„Mich langweilen, dich vermissen."

Albus kuschelte sich an Scorpius und küsste seinen Hals, der andere Junge schauderte wegen der Wärme.

„Ich muss sagen, einen Monat ohne dich, war einfach viel zu lange."

„Das stimmt." Scorpius keuchte überrascht auf, als Albus in seinen Hals biss.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders." flüstere er, bevor er die Stelle, in die er gerade gebissen hatte, küsste und hinterließ zu aller Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Knutschfleck.

„Keine Sorge, es wird bestimmt kein Knutschfleck entstehen." Albus lachte.

Scorpius zog Albus von seinem Hals weg und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Er öffnete sofort seinen Mund und gewährte Albus' somit Einlass.

Albus liebte Scorpius' Geschmack. Er hatte ihn während der Ferien so vermisst.

„Ich liebe dich." Scorpius keuchte, als sie sich von einander lösten und Albus wieder seinen Hals küsste.

„Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte Albus.

Er war überrascht darüber, dass Scorpius als erster das 'L' Wort sagte.

Er wollte es auch, aber er wollte Scorpius damit nicht verschrecken.

Scorpius war überrascht, als Albus' ihn drehte, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag und Albus auf ihm.

Scorpius griff nach oben und knöpfte Albus' Hemd auf.

"Was machst du da?" fragte Albus und zog sich zurück.

„Nach was sieht es den aus?" fragte Scorpius und zog Albus wieder zu sich „Willst du es den nicht?"

„Natürlich will ich es." Albus küsste Scorpius wieder.

Scorpius konnte die Hände spüren, die unter seinem Hemd waren, und langsam seine Brust hoch und runter fuhren.

Seine Hände tasteten nach Albus' Hemd, aber seine Finger gehorchten ihm nicht mehr.

Schließlich beendeten sie ihren Kuss und zogen beide ihre Hemden aus.

Albus lächelte, als er Scorpius' Brust mit Schmetterlingsküssen besetzte bis er eine Brustwarze erreichte und an ihm saugte.

Albus konnte Scorpius' stöhnen hören und entschloss weiter zu machen. Seine Hände fuhren Scorpius' Seite hinab bis er an dem Hosenbund ankam.

Er schob seine Finger in die Hose und zog sie mitsamt Shorts runter, sodass Scorpius komplett nackt war.

Albus zog sich zurück und sah Scorpius an.

„Warum guckst du den so?" Scorpius wandte sich unter dem Blick, mit dem Albus seinen Körper schamlos ansah.

„Ich gucke so, weil du so heiß bist." flüsterte Albus bevor er mit seinen Fingern die Konturen von Scorpius' Lippen nachzeichnete.

„Scheiße." sagte er liebevoll.

Scorpius hörte zu und nahm die Finger in den Mund, um sie so nass wie möglich zu machen.

Albus holte sie schließlich raus. „Es wird zuerst weh tun, aber ich verspreche, dass es sich dann gut anfühlen wird." flüsterte Albus bevor er einen Finger in Scorpius schob.

Scorpius versteifte sich Augenblicklich. Dieses Gefühl war … merkwürdig.

„Entspann dich." flüsterte Albus bevor er ihn küsste um ihn vom Schmerz abzulenken.

Plötzlich fühlte Scorpius noch mehr Schmerz.

Albus hatte einen weiteren Finger hinzugefügt.

Albus fing langsam an seine Finger zu bewegen.

Scorpius konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten, er wandte sich vor Schmerz.

„Stopp, sonst wirst du dich noch selbst verletzten." sagte Albus und zog Scorpius an seine Brust.

„Soll ich aufhören?" fragte er sanft.

„N-Nein... M-Mir geht's gut." murmelte Scorpius.

Albus nickte und begann wieder an Scorpius' Brustwarze zu lecken, um ihn vom ganzen abzulenken.

Plötzlich sah Scorpius Sterne.

"A-AL!" schrie er und wollte, dass Albus weiter machte.

Albus packte ihn an der Hüfte, damit er sich nicht mehr bewegte. „B-Bitte."

„Nicht jetzt." Albus grinste und fügte den dritten Finger hinzu.

Scorpius wandte sich wieder, aber gewöhnte sich an das Gefühl.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Albus.

Scorpius nickte.

Albus führte seine Erektion zu dem engen Muskelring und drückte sacht dagegen. Er versuchte, so gut wie möglich, Scorpius nicht zu stark weh zu tun.

Scorpius spürte Albus' Penis gegen seinen Eingang und versteifte sich.

„Du musst dich entspannen." flüsterte Albus und massierte Scorpius' Brust.

Scorpius entspannte sich und Albus drang etwas in ihn ein.

Scorpius versteifte sich wieder, es war schmerzvoller als er gedachte hatte.

Albus küsste Scorpius als er weiter in ihn eindrang.

Schließlich war er ganz in Scorpius drin.

„Sag mir, wenn ich mich bewegen soll." flüsterte Albus bevor er wieder Scorpius' Hals küsste.

„Du kannst." sagte Scorpius nach einer Weile.

Sein Körper kam dem auch gleich nach. Er zog sich langsam zurück und stieß vorsichtig wieder vor.

Scorpius konnte spüren wie Albus sich rein und raus bewegte und schrie vor Erregung auf.

"Al-Albus!" schrie er und hielt sich noch fester an Albus fest.

Albus wusste, dass er Scorpius Prostata gestreift hatte und versuchte immer diesen süßen Punkt zu treffen.

Albus wollte, dass Scorpius noch mehr und lauter stöhnte, deshalb streichelte er langsam Scorpius' Glied. Er fühlte die Lusttropfen.

Albus fuhr mit seiner Hand, so schnell er konnte, Scorpius' Penis auf und ab.

Scorpius konnte nicht glauben, wie toll sich das alles anfühlte.

All seinen Schmerz hatte er schon längst vergessen, er wollte nur noch Albus' Glied tiefer in sich spüren.

Die auf und ab Bewegungen an Scorpius' Erektion und Albus Stoßbewegungen hatten den selben Rhythmus.

Scorpius schrie bevor er auf seiner und Albus' Brust kam.

Albus stöhnte, als er den immer noch heißen Sperma fühlen konnte und seinen Namen aus Scorpius' Kehle zu hören, als dieser kam, schickte Albus ebenfalls über die Klippe.

Er brach erschöpft über Scorpius zusammen.

Es verschnaufte ein paar Sekunden und ließ sich neben Scorpius fallen.

„Das war großartig." hauchte Scorpius.

Albus lächelte, als er Scorpius an sich zog.

„Komm, ich denken es ist besser, wenn wir uns jetzt waschen." sagte er und stand langsam auf.

Scorpius wollte fragen wieso, aber dann bemerkte er, dass seine Brust und sein Rücken eingesaut waren.

Ein heiße Dusche hörte sich ziemlich gut an.

Scorpius versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Hüfte und sein Rücken taten so weh, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie und zurück fiel.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Albus und kniete sich neben ihm hin.

„Mir geht es gut." versprach Scorpius.

Albus hob ihm im Brautstil hoch und Scorpius errötete.

„Ich bin kein Mädchen!" knurrte er.

„Nein, aber du kannst nicht laufen, also werde ich dich tragen." Albus lächelte bevor er Scorpius auf die Stirn küsste. „Komm, das Vertrauensschülerbad ist hier in der Nähe und ich kann kaum erwarten dich ihm Bad zu sehen." Albus flüsterte den letzten Teil und Scorpius wurde noch aufgeregter.

Albus nahm seinen Tarnanzug und zog ihn über sich und Scorpius bevor sie aus dem Raum gingen.

/

Albus machte die Wasserhähne an und setzte Scorpius ins Becken, bevor er ihm folgte.

Er zog Scorpius sanft in sein Schoß, bevor er einen Waschlappen nahm und vorsichtig Scorpius Bauch und Brust wusch.

Albus schob Scorpius hoch, damit er sein Hintern waschen konnte.

Er ließ den Lappen sanft an seiner Seite hinab, sodass Scorpius stöhnte.

„Du bist so empfindlich." Albus lachte und Scorpius starrte ihn wütend an.

„Leider können wir heute nicht mehr sowas machen, sonst kannst du morgen nicht mehr laufen."

„Und wessen Schuld ist es?" knurrte Scorpius.

„Tut mir leid." Albus küsste Scorpius auf den Mund. „Aber du bist einfach zu heiß."

Scorpius quietschte, als er bemerkte, wie Albus ihn befummelte.

„Sorry, ich kann einfach nicht anders." Albus lachte, bevor er plötzlich von Scorpius untergetaucht wurde.

/

Albus legte sich neben Scorpius hin und zog ihn an seine Brust.

Keiner von beiden verschwendete Zeit mit ihren Klamotten, deshalb deckten sie sich nur mit einer Decke ein.

Scorpius lächelte, auch nach dem ganzen Düften im Bad roch Albus immer noch nach sich selbst.

Er liebte diesen Duft, aber er konnte ihn nicht richtig beschreiben.

„Guten Nacht, Scorpius. Ich liebe dich." flüsterte Albus und küsste Scorpius ein letztes Mal und schloss seine Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte Scorpius und schloss auch seine Augen.

Er schlief innerhalb Sekunden ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven.

Aus den wöchentlichen Dates, die die beiden Jungs hatten, war mehr geworden.

Albus entspannte sich im Bad, da wo sie sich jetzt trafen.

Scorpius lehnte gegen Albus Brust und Albus setzte langsam Schmetterlingsküssen von Scorpius' Hals runter bis zu seiner Brust.

„Macht es dich den nicht glücklich, wenn du es nur einmal am Tag machst?" knurrte Scorpius scherzhaft.

„Nicht, wenn mein Freund so gut aussieht und so empfindlich ist." flüsterte er, bevor er in eine von Scorpius' Brustwarzen kniff, sie drehte und den Kleineren somit zum Keuchen brachte.

„Und wenn er dann auch noch so schöne Geräusche macht, will ich einfach mehr von ihnen hören."

"Al-Albus! Hör auf!" keuchte Scorpius und versuchte sich aus den Armen seines Freundes zu lösen, aber Albus zog ihn nur noch näher an sich.

„Komm schon, wir haben es noch nie im Bad getan." flüsterte Albus, streichelte den Hintern von Scorpius und der andere Junge keuchte überrascht auf.

Er versuchte, Albus zu stoppen; aber er stöhnte auf, als ein Finger von Albus in ihn drang.

„St-Stop, es tu-tut weh." keuchte er. „Das W-Wasser, es kommt r-rein."

Albus tat so als ob er Scorpius nicht gehört hätte und schob sanft einen weiteren Finger in ihn.

Scorpius stoppte mit dem zappeln als Albus langsam begann sein Glied zu streicheln.

Er vergaß das komische Gefühl und genoss Albus' Berührungen.

Als Albus endlich mit den dehnen fertig war, holte er seine Finger heraus und Scorpius wimmerte.

"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" neckte Albus ihn, bevor er in Scorpius' Ohr biss und der anderen Junge eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„M-Mach es!" wimmerte er und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Albus ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Albus lächelte. „Was soll ich den machen? Sag es mir." Er lächelte, bevor er Scorpius leicht am Hals küsste. „Scorpius, was soll ich machen?"

Scorpius knurrte als er sich umdrehte, sodass Albus unter ihm lag.

„Was machst du..." fragte Albus überrascht.

Scorpius hatte sowas noch nie gemacht.

„Ich will nicht mehr warten." flüsterte er bevor er sich an Albus drängte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er Albus' Glied an seinem Eingang spürte, aber er drang langsam tiefer in ihn ein.

Scorpius stöhnte, als Albus endlich ganz in ihm drin war.

Albus lehnte sich vor um Scorpius zu küssen und erkundete den Mund des anderen Jungen.

Er bewegte langsam seine Hüfte und brachte Scorpius zu stöhnen.

Albus konnte nicht anders. Er schob Scorpius zurück ins Wasser, zog sich langsam zurück und stieß hart wieder vor.

Scorpius stöhnte jedesmal, wenn seine Prostata gestreift wurde.

„So...gut!" schrie er und spürte, dass er gleich kam.

Plötzlich kam er über ihre Bäuche und Brüste.

Albus konnte sich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren und kam tief in Scorpius.

/

Albus trocknete Scorpius' Haar mit einem Handtuch.

„Du weißt... in einer Woche ist Valentinstag." sagte Albus nicht wissend, wie Scorpius darauf reagiert.

Sie liebten sich sehr, aber Scorpius wollte immer noch nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfuhr.

„Ja, aber es ist ja nicht so, dass wir da etwas machen können." sagte Scorpius und sah nicht auf.

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht könnten wir … Zu Madam Puddifoot's gehen ist eine Sache, aber vielleicht können wir nicht als wir selbst..."

„Nein!"

„Okay, ich dachte ja nur..."

Scorpius biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte es härter als beabsichtigt gesagt.

„Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er und drehte sich um, sodass er Albus ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich will ja mit dir ausgehen, es ist nur so … Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie mein Vater darauf reagieren wird. Ich bin mit einem Jungen zusammen, das Ende der Malfoy Blutlinie und du bist Harry Potter's Sohn, dass macht es noch schlimmer! Er will nicht, dass ich mit einen Gryffindor zusammen bin! Zum ersten Mal habe ich was gegen seine Wünsche. Nicht weil ich rebellieren will, sondern weil ich dich wirklich liebe."

Albus legte seine Arme um Scorpius Nacken und küsste ihn.

„Ich muss sagen, noch nie hat jemand ein Date mit mir abgelehnt und ich war noch nie so verliebt wie jetzt." Albus lachte.

Scorpius' Kopf ruhte gegen Albus' Brust, er fühlte sich wirklich schlecht.

Er würde irgendetwas machen um das hier gutzumachen.

„Über was denkst du gerade?" fragte Albus und hob sanft Scorpius' Kinn an.

„Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen." Scorpius lächelte verschmitzt, bevor sein Kopf wieder gegen Albus' Brust ruhte.

/

Scorpius fing an den Valentinstag wirklich zu hassen.

Dieses Jahr hatte er zum ersten Mal jemanden, mit dem er feiern könnte und er versaut es einfach.

Alle Mädchen schwärmten darüber, was sie mit ihren Freunden machen werden, während alle Jungen hastig nach Geschenken suchten.

Scorpius fühlte sich miserabel.

Irgendwann werden sie vielleicht sowas machen.

Was würde er dann sein … das schwärmende Mädchen oder der gehetzte Junge.

Naja, er ist der, der unten lag, wenn sie ...

„Hey, geht's dir gut?" Scorpius sah auf und bemerkte, dass Mordred ihn anstarrte. „Du bist total rot, hast du Fieber?"

„Nein!" Scorpius wollte sich selbst Ohrfeigen.

Warum musste er auch über sowas nachdenken, wenn er mit seinen Freunden lernte?

Er versuchte Albus aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, aber je länger er es versucht, desto mehr dachte er an Albus.

„Ich muss gehen." sagte Scorpius und sprang auf.

„Wohin geht er?" fragte Ivy, als sie sah, wie Scorpius abhaute. „Er ist in der letzten Zeit total merkwürdig..."

„Vielleicht ist es immer noch krank." Mordred zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die drei machten weiter mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Herauszufinden, was mit Scorpius los war, war genauso unmöglich, wie wenn man einem Basilisk in die Augen schaut und überlebt.

/

Scorpius lief im Schlafsaal herum.

Nein, er würde nicht länger das Mädchen in ihrer Beziehung sein!

Scorpius seufzte, als er zurück dachte.

Albus war immer der, der bestimmte, wann sie sich trafen.

Immer wenn sie rummachten ... oder Sex hatten, hatte Albus die Initiative ergriffen.

Scorpius schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.

Was zum Teufel hatte er getan, seitdem sie zusammen waren?

Das war seine Chance.

Er will, dass ihr erster gemeinsamer Valentinstag was besonderes wird.

Nur wie? Er konnte den Raum der Wünsche nicht schon wieder benutzen, denn sie waren dort schon die ganze Zeit drin.

Es musste besser sein.

Er brauchte einen Ort, wo sie niemand fand und es trotzdem Romantisch war...

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.

Es war perfekt und er war sich sicher, dass Albus es lieben würde!

Das war seine Chance Albus zu zeigen, dass er ihn wirklich liebte!

/

Albus war überrascht, als er eine Eule sah, die er nicht kannte und die direkt auf in zu flog.

Er sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner in der Nähe war und nahm den Brief.

_Treff mich heute um Mitternacht an der Treppe zum Astronomieturm._

_Scorpius_

Albus war überrascht, dass war das erste Mal, dass er so einen Brief von Scorpius bekam.

Normalerweise schickte er Scorpius so eine Brief.

Er lächelte, es wird eine tolle Nacht. Mitternacht, am Valentinstag.

Schnell schon Albus den Brief in seine Rucksack, als Lysander zu ihm kam und sich neben ihn setzte.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

/

Albus war überrascht, als er an den Treppen ankam und rote Rosen auf den Treppen sah.

Er lächelte als er schnell die Treppe hoch ging.

Als er am Turm ankam, war er sprachlos.

Scorpius lag auf einer Decke, die gerade groß genug für die beiden war, umgeben von Kerzen.

„Willst du nur stehen und starren?" Scorpius lachte, sprang auf und schlang seine Arme um Albus' Taille.

„Das ist großartig." hauchte Albus in Scorpius Armen.

„Es ist unser erster gemeinsamer Valentinstag, ich dachte, es muss etwas besonderes sein." sagte Scorpius und errötete etwas.

Albus konnte nicht aufhören Scorpius zu küssen.

„Du bist großartig." Scorpius zog Albus langsam zu den Decken.

Albus wollte sich nicht von Scorpius trennen; er war überrascht, als Scorpius ihn zu sich runter zog.

Albus lag auf Scorpius und er vergrub seine Hände in den blonden Haaren.

Scorpius öffnete schnell seinen Mund und gewährte Albus Einlass.

Albus' Hände schoben sich langsam unter Scorpius' Hemd.

„Stopp." keuchte Scorpius, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Wa-Was?" fragte Albus verwirrt und zog seine Hände weg.

„Wir können später weiter machen." flüsterte er in Albus' Ohr.

„Komm schon." Er setzte sich langsam auf, nachdem Albus sich neben ihn fallen ließ.

Scorpius nahm sich etwas vom Essen, das er hierher gebracht hat.

„Oh, was ist das?" fragte Albus, der nicht sehen konnte, was es war.

„Komm und probiere es." Scorpius lächelte.

Albus war verwirrt, als Scorpius in küsste. Und er was überrascht, da ihr Kuss zum ersten Mal nach Schokolade schmeckte.

„Magst du es?" fragte Scorpius als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Nein, dein Geschmack ist besser." flüsterte Albus und küsste Scorpius wieder, aber nicht so wie gewöhnlich. Der Kuss war leicht und schnell.

„Aber dann sagst du für den Rest des Abends nichts mehr." sagte er, als er sich zurückzog.

„Komm schon, du solltest lieber damit aufhören mich so zu necken." Scorpius lachte und setzte sich auf Albus Schoß.

Die beiden sahen hinauf zu den Sternen, die hell über ihnen leuchteten.

Er lächelte, als Albus ihn am Hals kniff.

Scorpius drehte sich zu Albus um und starrte ihn an. „Für was war das den?"

Er sah Albus direkt in die Augen.

"Am Himmel sind all diese Sterne und alles was ich ansehen kann, bist du."

Scorpius konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Du bist so kitschig!"

„Ich leben in einer Familie voller Frauen, da kann man nur so werden." Er lachte, hob sanft Scorpius' Kinn an und küsste ihn.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ist der beste Valentinstag, denn ich je hatte." flüsterte Albus, bevor er Scorpius wieder küsste.

/

Scorpius schaute die Bücher in der Bibliothek durch.

Er seufzte; als er das, was er suchte, nicht fand.

Er brauchte das Buch unbedingt für seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben und es sah so aus, als ob es sich schon jemand genommen hatte.

Vielleicht wird Ivy ihm helfen... daraus wird wohl nichts, sie drohte immer damit, dass sie keinem mehr helfen wird.

Scorpius zuckte zusammen, da jemand zwei Arme um seine Taille legte.

Keiner war in der Bibliothek um sie zu sehen...

„Was machst du?" fragte er lächelnd und drehte sich um … um jemand anzusehen, der nicht Albus war.

Es war James, der ihn angrinste.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da?" knurrte Scorp und schob James von sich weg.

Für eine Sekunde, dachte Scorpius, dass es Albus war und hätte beinah etwas gesagt, was er nicht zurück nehmen könnte.

„Oh, hattest du jemand anderen erwartet?" fragte James unschuldig.

Scorp starrte ihn wütend an. Was konnte er sagen? Er wurde in die Enge getrieben und er konnte in diesem Moment keinen richtigen Gedanken fassen.

„Es muss da jemanden geben, der dich so berühren darf." James lachte und tat so, als würde er gerade etwas überlegen.

„Was zum Teufel hast du vor?" knurrte Scorp, versuchte James von sich zu schieben und weg zu gehen.

Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, packte James ihm am Arm und presste ihn gegen ein Bücherregal.

Das war gar nicht gut, jetzt gab es keine Weg hier weg zu kommen.

„Du dachtest ich bin jemand anderes, also Scorpius, erzähl. Wenn hast du erwartet?" fragte James. Er sah eine Sekunde lang wütend aus und dann lachte er wieder.

„Keinen! Ich dachte nur, dass ein Junge sowas nicht machen würde." knurrte er.

James schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Hör auf mich anzulügen."

„Mach ich doch gar nicht!"

„Du dachtest, dass ich Albus war." knurrte James.

Er wusste nicht was er Antworten sollte.

„Verleugnen ist Zwecklos. Ich hab Beweiße."

Beweise? Was meint er damit? Sie waren immer vorsichtig und nie war jemand in der Nähe, wenn sie zusammen waren.

Im Raum der Wünsche und auf dem Astronomieturm war niemand in der Nähe, also hätte sie keiner sehen können.

„Du bist verwirrt." James lächelte und suchte etwas in seiner Jacke.

„Ich rede darüber." sagte er und gab Scorpius einen Stapel Bilder.

Scorpius war für eine Sekunde verwirrt, aber dann bemerkte er, dass er auf den Bildern abgebildet war.

Er hatte seinen Kopf zurückgeworfen und wahrscheinlich schrie er gerade oder stöhnte und er konnte Albus neben ihm erkennen, der aber den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„Ich muss sagen, das ist mein Lieblingsfoto." James lachte und erinnerte Scorpius daran, dass er immer noch hier neben ihm stand.

„Woher hast du die her?" knurrte Scorpius, der eigentlich nicht wissen wollte, woher James sie hatte.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen." James grinste.

Scorpius wollte James gern verfluchen, aber er wusste, dass es dann schlecht für ihn enden würde.

Stattdessen zerriss er wütend das Bild.

„Aw, eigentlich war das Bild für dich. Ich habe noch meine Kopien."

Scorpius erbleichte, er hatte Kopien?

Scorpius hatte nicht alle Bilder gesehen, aber wenn alle so sind wie das Erste, dann war er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten

Ihn konnte man sofort erkennen, aber keiner würde Albus erkennen.

Wenn es wirklich so war, dann könnte er alles abstreiten.

Nein, man sah genug von Albus, dass man erkannte, dass es ein Junge war. Dann würden es alle erfahren.

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass irgendjemand die Bilder sieht; dann mach genau dass, was ich sage." knurrte James und packte Scorp's Gesicht.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand ihn ignoriert. Scorpius zuckte zusammen, als James ihn packte. Er war das komplette Gegenteil von Albus.

„Du wirst sie jemanden zeigen?" fragte Scorpius dümmlich.

„Natürlich, ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater sie sehen will, bevor es im Tagespropheten erscheint. Ich kann mir jetzt schon den Titelname vorstellen: Ein Malfoy verführt den mittleren Potter. Ich frag mich, was die Menschen dann von dir denken."

Scorpius konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„D-Das stimmt doch gar nicht." keuchte er gegen James Hand, die immer noch sein Gesicht hielt.

James grinste. „Oh ja, und wie viele Leute werden dir glauben?"

Es ist wahr. Seine Familie war immer noch verhasst, wegen den Taten die sein Vater und Großvater während des Krieges getan hatten.

Selbst wenn er alles leugnet, wird seine Familie noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bekommen.

„Ich wette, wenn das Ministerium denkt, dass du das gemacht hast um mehr Ansehen für deine Familie zu bekommen, wir euch alles weggenommen.

Dein Vater hat den ganzen Papierkram für die Auroren gemacht; er hat versucht, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Willst du das wirklich, wegen sowas, zerstören?"

Scorpius zitterte nun.

Alles was er wollte, war, diesen Bastard zu töten.

Aber konnte sich kaum bewegen, James war größer als er und ein Jahr älter und kannte bessere Zaubersprüche als Scorpius.

Er konnte nur hier hilflos rumstehen und das tun, was James verlangte.

„Um sicher zu gehen, dass deine Familie nicht schon wieder von der ganzen magischen Welt verachtet wird." Scorpius zuckte zusammen. „Wirst du alles machen, was ich sage."

Scorpius starrte ihn wütend an.

Wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass sowas passieren würde, hätte er wahrscheinlich gelacht, aber als er in James' Augen sah, wusste er, dass es schrecklich wird.

„Und was willst du?" fragte er und versuchte, zu verbergen, dass er gleich etwas ausrasten wird.

„Zuerst wirst du mit meinen Idioten von Bruder Schluss machen, aber du wirst ihm nicht sagen wieso. Wenn du es doch machst, dann wird dein Vater interessante Bilder bekommen. Ich bin sicher, dass er sie lieben wird."

Scorpius starrte ihn an, dass konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

Schluss machen mit Albus?

Warum sollte er es machen?

Albus war einer der Grund, wieso er James' Bedingungen erfüllen musste.

„Guck mich nicht so an. Es ist deine Schuld, seit dem du entschieden hast, das mit Albus zu machen." knurrte er, ließ Scorpius los und ging schließlich.

Als er sicher war, dass James weg war, bückte er sich und sah das Bild an, dass er zerrissen hatte.

Das Bild bewegte sich immer noch, man konnte ihre Gesichter erkennen und dass was sie taten sowieso.

Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Keiner sollte es herausfinden!

Scorpius fiel auf seine Knien und konnte die Tränen, die seinem Gesicht runter kullerten, nicht stoppen.

Was sollte er jetzt nur machen?


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve.

Albus achtete nicht auf seinen Lehrer, der die ganze Zeit über irgendwelche Zaubersprüche redete.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er zuhören müsste, da er sonst seine Hausaufgaben niemals hinkriegen würde, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Wie sollte er auch?

Die Nacht, die er mit Scorp verbracht hatte, machte ihn auch nach einer Woche noch schwummerig.

Er hatte solange darauf gewartet und jetzt sind sie endlich zusammen.

Nicht nur dass, jetzt weiß er, dass Scorpius ihn wirklich liebte.

"Hey! Pass auf." knurrte Lysander und schlug ihm gegen den Hinterkopf.

Albus starrte ihn kurz wütend an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Unterricht zu, da er doch lieber aufpassen sollte.

Er weiß, dass es besser ist, wenn er aufpasste, aber was er verpasst hatte, konnte er ja noch in einem Buch nachlesen, dass war ja kein Problem.

Schließlich war die Stunde zu Ende und er hatte für den Rest des Tages frei.

Essen gab es erst in einer Stunde und nachdem Unterricht hatte er keine Lust in der Bibliothek zu lernen.

Er konnte nur noch in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und nachsehen, was seine Mitschüler machten, aber dass war auch langweilig.

Er zuckte seine Schultern und ging doch zur Bibliothek. Er konnte ja mit irgendjemanden Zauberschach spielen.

Er lächelte, vielleicht war Scorpius dort.

In der Bibliothek Zauberschach spielen war eine Sache, die sie außerhalb ihres geheimen Raumes machen können.

Es war nicht viel, aber besser als nichts.

Er kam schließlich in der Bibliothek an und sah er sich um. Es waren viele Schüler hier.

Die meisten von ihnen waren Ravenclaws und wenige Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Slytherins.

Albus setzte sich vor einem Schachbrett hin und sah es sich an.

Er war vielleicht kein Ravenclaw, aber wenn es um Schach ging, war er ein Meister.

Er liebte dieses Spiel; es war so heftig, man muss immer im Voraus planen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Figuren sich bewegen, wenn du sie nur anstarrst." lachte eine Stimme, die Albus zum Lächeln brachte.

Er sah auf, um Scorpius zu sehen, der neben ihm stand und … nervös lächelte.

Albus wollte fragen, was mit los war, aber Scorp winkte, damit er ihm folgte.

Albus sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand sah, bevor er Scorpius schnell folgte.

Er war überrascht, als Scorpius dort stehen blieb, wo sie wirklich keiner sehen konnte.

Albus konnte nicht anders, er musst einfach lächeln.

Für ihn gab es nur eine Grund, wieso Scorpius ihn hier her führt. Warum wollte er den sonst, dass sie ganz alleine in der Bibliothek sind?

Er sah sich um, es ist das erst Mal, dass sie sowas außerhalb vom Raum der Wünsche machten.

Albus lächelte, nur der Gedanke an Scorpius' Lust erfüllten Gesichtes in der Bibliothek erregte ihn.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Scorpius damit einverstanden war, hätte er es schon früher vorgeschlagen.

Andererseits, manchmal liebte er Scorpius' Durchsetzungsvermögen.

Er könnte ja auch mal der sein, der unten liegt; um zu sehen wie heiß Scorp dann ist.

Albus war so damit beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Scorpius stoppte.

Er wäre beinah in seinen Freund gelaufen.

"Albus..." begann Scorpius; er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, da er sowas noch nie tun musste.

„Ich muss sagen, ich liebe diese Idee." flüsterte Albus und legte seine Arme um Scorp.

Scorpius sah Albus verwirrt an, realisierte dann aber, dass Albus nicht verstand, was Scorpius vorhatte.

Er missverstand die Situation total.

Scorpius' Verstand raste eine Meile pro Minute, und plötzlich kam zu einem abrupten Stillstand, da er weiche Lippen an seinen spürte.

Er liebte dieses Gefühl, er wollte es für immer spüren.

Plötzlich tauchte das Bild seinen Vater's, der die Bilder sah, in seinem Kopf auf.

"Stopp!" zischte Scorpius und schob Albus von sich weg.

„Wa.. hast du mich nicht deswegen hierher gebracht?" fragte Albus total verwirrt.

„Nein, du Bastard! Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, bevor du mich attackiert hast, hättest du es gewusst!"

Albus konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade hörte.

Das klang gar nicht nach seinem Scorpius.

„H-Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht? Warum bist du so?" fragte Albus, um herauszufinden, wieso Scorpius das sagte.

Scorpius hasste den Blick, mit dem Albus ihn ansah.

In Scorpius' Kopf tauchten Bilder auf, auf denen er Albus umarmte und sich für sein scheiß Verhalten entschuldigte, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Warum bin ich so? Bist du wirklich überrascht? Gott, du bist so ein Idiot!" Scorpius lachte war grausam.

„Es war nur ein bisschen Spaß für Zwischendurch, aber du langweilst mich, dass ist alles."

Es gab nichts, was er noch sagen konnte. Jetzt hasste Albus ihn sicherlich, aber vielleicht tut es weniger weh, wenn er ihn hasste.

Vielleicht.

Albus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Hat Scorpius ihn wirklich die ganze Zeit verarscht?

Er liebte ihn noch mehr und Scorpius fühlte gar nichts?

Albus war sprachlos, was sollte er auch schon sagen?

„Was macht ihr beide hier?" fragte Ivy sauer und bemerkte die Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungen nicht.

Scorpius erstarrte, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Wenn Albus wollte, könnte er Ivy alles erzählen.

Scorpius weiß, dass er genau das machen würde, wenn Albus ihn so abserviert hätte.

„Nichts." Albus lachte. „Wir haben nur über das nächste Quidditchspiel geredet. Ich weiß, wir waren viel zu laut, tut mir leid." sagte er und ging. Scorpius starrte ihn hinterher.

Albus stürmte aus der Bibliothek und versuchte nicht loszuheulen.

Er war noch nie so wütend oder traurig.

Er war sauer auf sich selbst, dass er sich in so einen Arsch verknallt hatte.

Aber er war auch traurig, da er Scorpius wirklich liebte.

Zur aller Wahrscheinlichkeit wird er nie wieder mit ihm reden, sie werden sich nie wieder normal unterhalten können.

Albus schlug gegen die Steinwand neben ihm.

Es gab nichts, was er machen konnte.

Schlimmer war, dass ihm all ihre gemeinsamen Erinnerungen durch den Kopf gingen.

Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass Scorpius ihm die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt hatte.

War er wirklich so ein Idiot gewesen?

/

Sie hatten sich vor einer Woche getrennt und jeder bemerkte, dass es Albus schlecht ging.

Immer wenn sie Unterricht hatten oder in der großen Halle waren, bemerkte Lysander, dass Albus versuchte, es keinem zu zeigen, aber wenn sie alleine waren, saß er nur rum und schmollte.

Er hatte seitdem nicht mal seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und hatte kaum etwas gegessen.

Lysander begann sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er setzte sich neben Albus hin, der aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Ich weiß, dass es scheiße ist, aber wenn du so weiter machst, zerstörst du dein Leben. Was würden deine Eltern nur sagen, wenn du deine ZAG's nicht schaffst?"

„Ist mir egal." murmelte Albus und starrte weiter vor sich hin.

Lysander saß da und wusste schon wieder nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Andere trösten war nicht gerade seine Stärke.

Er setzte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und sah Albus an.

Wenn ihm das passiert wäre, würde er sich genau so verhalten wie Albus.

Als Albus, mit blutigen Knöchel und einen Zusammenbruch nahe, ihn den Schlafsaal kam, hatte Lysander ihm dazu gebracht, ihm zu erzählen, was passiert war.

Er war schockiert, als er hörte, was Scorpius getan hatte.

„Mir geht's gut." sagte Albus und schubst Lysander vom Bett. „Ich will einfach nur schlafen."

Albus wusste, dass Lysander bemerkte, dass er log, aber in dem Moment war es ihm egal.

Er konnte sich im Unterricht nicht konzentrieren und hatte nicht wirklich hunger.

Wie sollte er den sonst reagieren?

Scorpius hatte ihn nur benutzt!

Und das, obwohl er wusste, dass er Albus erster Kuss war, sein erstes Mal.

Hat das alles den nichts Bedeutet?

Albus legte seinen Kopf auf sein Kissen.

Was machte es schon?

Scorpius war nicht länger sein und er würde darüber hinwegkommen.

Er darf nicht eine Sekunde länger darüber nachdenken.

/

Scorpius war überrascht, wie sehr er Albus nach einer Woche vermisste.

Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, sah Albus so aus, als ob es ihm gut ginge.

Es ist wahr, zwar aß er wenig und verbrachte seine Zeit oft alleine, aber das war es dann auch schon.

Im Unterricht benahm er sich fast wie immer.

Scorpius biss sich auf die Lippe; aber das was doch, was er wollte.

Er wollte nicht, dass es Albus schlecht ging, weil sie nicht mehr zusammen waren.

Aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Albus so schnell darüber hinwegkam.

Scorpius hätte sich gern selbst geohrfeigt.

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, er sollte aufhören darüber zu denken.

Er klappte langsam sein Buch zu, dass er eigentlich lesen sollte.

Er konnte seine Hausaufgaben auch irgendwann anders erledigen.

Scorpius stand auf und legte sein Buch in das Regal, bevor er aus der Bibliothek ging.

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass ihn jemand gefolgt war und ihn in eine Nische zog.

„Was zum Teufel wird das?" knurrte er, versuchte sich sich loszureißen.

„Du solltest lieber leise sein oder irgendjemand findet uns noch." sagte James.

Scorp erstarrte; James war die letzte Person, die er jetzt sehen wollte.

Er versuchte sich loszureißen, aber James war viel stärker als er.

Für eine Sekunde, fragte sich Scorpius, warum zum Teufel alle Potter viel stärker waren als er.

Er wollte Lachen.

„Was zum Teufel willst du?" knurrte Scorpius, als er bemerkte, dass er nirgendwo hingehen konnte, solange James es nicht erlaubte.

Scorpius keuchte, als er warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte.

„Treff mich im Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock..."

„Mädchentoilette?" fragte Scorpius verwirrt.

Er bedauerte, etwas gesagt zu haben.

Der warme Atem an seinem Ohr, ließ ihn erschaudern.

James lachte. „Es ist abseits, also wir uns keiner stören. Es sei denn, du kennst einen besseren Ort."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. Nein.

Nie im Leben würde er dem Bastard den Raum, den Albus und er benutzten, zeigen.

„Treff mich um 11 Uhr, Filch wird um diese Uhrzeit im siebten Stock sein."

Scorpius nickte.

Er wusste nicht, wieso James ihn dort treffen will, auch noch mitten in der Nacht.

Hatte er das alles nicht getan, um seine Bruder zu beschützen?

Das war auch nicht wichtig; wichtiger war, dass er diese Bilder hatte und solange Scorpius nicht wusste, wo sie waren, musste er bei diesem kranken Spiel mitmachen.

„Komm nicht zu spät." sagte James, bevor er Scorpius losließ, aus der Nische verschwand und ging. Scorpius stand weiter dort.

Scorpius starrte die Wand an und fragte sich, auf was er sich da nur eingelassen hatte.

Er brach an der Wand zusammen, sein Tag wurde immer schlimmer und schlimmer.

Er stand langsam auf und sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner im Flur war, bevor er auch ging.

/

Albus schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und warf ihn sich über.

Er musste unbedingt mit irgendjemanden reden, aber nicht mit Lysander. Die einzigsten Personen, mit denen er reden konnte, waren Snape und Dumbledore.

Sie waren keine lebenden Menschen, aber vielleicht konnten sie ihm irgendeinen Ratschlag geben.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war überraschend laut an diesem Abend, aber er war nicht überrascht, dass viele Fünftklässler so viele Bücher, wie sie halten konnten, lasen.

Albus grinste bei diesem lächerlichen Anblick, bevor er aus dem Raum ging.

Lysander hatte Recht, wahrscheinlich würde er seine ZAG's nicht schaffen. Nennt es Prüfungsangst oder was auch immer.

So war sein Leben, er war sich nie ganz sicher bei etwas.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, vielleicht würden Snape und Dumbledore ihm helfen.

Seine Wut war verschwunden, jetzt vermisste er Scorpius nur noch.

Wenn der Slytherin zu ihm kommen würde und fragen würde, ob sie wieder zusammen kommen, dann würde Albus ihn wieder zurücknehmen.

Er war wirklich psychisch am Ende oder so.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, er dufte darüber nicht mehr nachdenken; dass hatte er schon oft genug.

Er muss unbedingt zu Dumbledore und Snape.

Die beiden lebten eine wirklich lange Zeit, und Snape war in seiner Situation gewesen...

Vielleicht sollte er ihm das nicht direkt sagen...

Wenn ihm jemand helfen kann, dann sind es die beiden.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen.

Scorpius ging schnell die Treppen hoch, die zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führten.

Es war halb Elf und James warnte ihn, nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Alle Gründe, wieso James sich mit ihm treffen wollte, sausten durch seinen Kopf.

Sein erster Grund war, dass er sich mit Scorpius duellieren wollte, aber den Gedanken hatte er schnell beiseite geschoben.

Wenn er sich duellieren wollte, hätte er es schon gesagt.

Er trifft sich auch nicht mit ihm, weil er ihm sagen will, dass Scorpius sich von seinem kleinen Bruder fernhalten sollte. Das hätte er schon in der Bibliothek sagen können.

Er wusste wirklich nicht was der älteste der Potter Brüder von ihm wollte. Diese Familie war wirklich schräg, dachte er jedenfalls.

Der Rest der Welt verehrte sie.

Er seufzte; an sowas hatte er nicht gedacht, als er sich mit Albus traf.

Aber James war nicht so wie sein Bruder.

Scorpius sah überrascht auf, als er die Schulglocke hörte. Das hieß, dass es schon Elf Uhr war und die Ausgangssperre begann.

Scorpius rannte schneller.

Währenddessen hatte die Glocke aufgehört zu läuten. Scorpius war in der schlimm aussehenden Toilette und die Tür wurde hinter ihm zugeschlagen.

Die Toilette sah wirklich verkommen aus, viele Gegenstände waren zerstört.

Es sah so aus, als ob hier seit Zwanzig Jahren keiner mehr drin war.

Sein Vater hatte mal erzählt, dass der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens hier war, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Das war auch egal, keiner seiner Familie konnte Parsel sprechen.

„Du bist zu spät; ich dachte schon, dass du gar nicht mehr kommst." flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr.

Scorpius zuckte zusammen, wann zum Teufel war James hinter ihm aufgetaucht und das auch noch so Nah?

Scorpius ging langsam ein Stück von James weg und rieb sich seinen Nacken, wo er immer noch Gänsehaut hatte.

„Ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl." knurrte er.

James grinste, ging langsam auf Scorpius zu, was Scorpius dazu brachte ein Stück nach hinten zu gehen.

Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Das war einfach nicht richtig.

Scorpius keuchte, er war beinah bei der Wand angekommen. Er konnte nirgendwo mehr hin.

Verdammt, wann ist er nur so ängstlich geworden?

„Warum hast du mich hierher bestellt?" knurrte Scorpius und suchte seinen Zauberstab.

James schubste ihn gegen die Wand, Scorpius schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Bevor er bemerkte, was passierte, nahm sich James seinen Zauberstab und schmiss ihn weg.

Das war falsch! Was zum Teufel passierte hier?

„So oft wie du es getan hast, dachte ich, dass du weißt, wie es abläuft."

James lachte, küsste Scorpius und steckte seine Zunge in Scorpius' Mund.

Scorpius schlug mit seiner Faust so hart er konnte gegen James' Magen, versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen.

James keuchte überrascht auf und ließ Scorpius für eine Sekunde los.

Bevor Scorpius gehen konnte, schubste James ihn auf den Boden.

Scorpius keuchte, als James sich auf ihn legte und seine Arme rechts und links neben Scorpius Kopf legte.

Er konnte nicht weg! Keine Chance zu Flüchten...

„Ich wollte eigentlich sanft sein, weil es ja unser erstes gemeinsames Mal ist, aber ich schätze, du magst es wohl nicht so." knurrte James und öffnete Scorpius' Hemd.

"Stopp! James Stopp!" schrie Scorp und versuchte James von sich runter zu bekommen.

Scorpius keuchte, als er fühlte, wie James seine Brustwarzen biss. „Mach das nicht! Stopp!"

„Warum sollte ich das machen?" zischte James, bevor er Scorpius paar mal stark in den Bauch biss, sodass er vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„Du hast nie so gestrampelt, wenn du mit Albus zusammen warst. Sehe ich ihm nicht ähnlich genug?" fragte James. „Wir können ja so tun, als ob ich er wäre."

Schließlich ließ James Scorpius' Arm los.

Scorpius fühlte, wie James' Hände nach unten, zu seiner Hose, wanderten.

Er musste es stoppen! Er suchte seinen Zauberstab, er muss hier in der Nähe sein!

Schließlich fand er ihn. „Incendio!" schrie er.

James, dessen Ärmel in Flammen aufging, vergaß den anderen Jungen, der unter ihm lag.

Er sprang auf und versuchte das Feuer zu löschen. Scorpius ließ es darauf ankommen und rannte.

Scorpius rannte so schnell er konnte, er wusste nicht wohin und auch nicht wie lange er schon rannte.

Auch in einem fairen Kampf hätte James gewonnen und er hatte keine Chance … das zu stoppen.

Scorpius konnte die Tränen, die über sein Gesicht kullerten, fühlen. Er weinte schon, seit dem er geflüchtet war und könnte nicht aufhören.

Was zur Hölle war nur mit ihm passiert? Früher war er doch auch nicht so ein Schwächling gewesen.

Scorpius konnte nichts sehen und stoppte, als er gegen etwas hartes rannte. Es fühlte sich so an wie … eine Person.

"Scorpius? Scorpius was ist passiert?" Was zum Teufel machte Albus um diese Uhrzeit hier?

Albus sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner in der Nähe war, bevor er Scorpius' Arm nahm und ihn in eine verlassene Klasse zog.

„Scorpius, geht es dir gut? Wer hat das getan?" Albus konnte nicht aufhören ihm Fragen zu stellen.

Scorpius ging etwas von Albus weg. Albus sollte ihn eigentlich, für alles was er getan hatte, hassen.

„Ich bin wirklich sicher, dass es dich nichts mehr angeht." knurrte Scorpius und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Wenn ich dich so sehe, geht es mich was an!"

Scorpius fing zu zittertern an. Was sollte er ihm antworten?

Er durfte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen!

"Scorpius, was ist passiert?" fragte Albus, der sanft eine Hand auf Scorpius' Rücken legte.

Scorpius konnte wieder Tränen spüren und konnte sie nicht stoppen.

Er war viel zu erschöpft dazu.

Scorpius brach in Albus' Armen zusammen.

„Du würdest mir sowieso nicht glauben." flüsterte er.

„Versuch es." drängte Albus ihn und hob ihn so hoch, dass sie sich in die Augen sahen.

"James," flüsterte Scorpius.

Albus war verwirrt, was hatte sein Bruder damit zu tun?

„E-Er ist der Grund, wieso ich Schluss gemacht habe! Er hat Fotos von uns … während wir es tun! Er sagte, dass er es meinen Vater und den Tagespropheten schicken wird, die den meisten Schaden verursachen würden! Deshalb habe ich gemacht, was er sagte. Ich hab mit dir Schluss gemacht und ihn in der Toilette getroffen. Ich dachte, er wollte mir nur sagen, dass ich mich von dir verhalten soll, aber er attackierte mich und und …."

Scorpius konnte nicht zu Ende reden, die Tränen kullerten sein Gesicht runter und er erstickte beinah an den Schluchzer, die er zurückhalten wollte.

Albus hörte Scorpius zu und versuchte, zu verstehen, was er ihm sagte.

Sein Bruder hatte das getan? Aber warum?

Albus schaute nach unten und war überrascht, dass Scorpius in erwartungsvoll ansah.

„I-Ich verstehe, d-du glaubst mir nicht." stammelte er.

„Ich glaube dir." versprach Albus, legte seine Arme um Scorpius und zog in an seine Brust.

„Es ist einfach zu viel für mich." murmelte er. Scorpius schluchzte erleichtert auf.

Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn Albus ihm nicht geglaubt hätte.

Albus strich durch Scorpius' Haar; das war der einzigste Weg, den Slytherin zu beruhigen.

Scorpius' Augen wurden langsam schwer. Er war so nah bei Albus, dass er sich nur warm und geborgen fühlen konnte. Dann spürte er, wie Albus' Hand langsam über sein Bauch strich.

Scorpius zuckte zusammen.

"Hat das James gemacht?" fragte Albus ruhig.

„Ja." murmelte Scorpius gegen Albus' Brust. Er wollte nicht weg von der Wärme.

„Es tut mir so leid! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sowas nochmal passiert!" versprach Albus, zog Scorpius noch näher zu sich und würde ihn gern nie wieder loslassen.

Scorpius lächelte.

Das war, was er wollte und es gab keinen, der es schaffen könnte, sie auseinander zu reißen.

/

Scorpius ging schnell aus der Halle.

Sein Plan war, dass er alle unnötigen Mahlzeiten vermied und immer in der Bibliothek blieb.

Vielleicht konnte er so tun, dass das Einzigste, was ihn stresste, die anstehenden ZAG's waren.

Er ging schnell zum Kerker um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.

Er konnte, seit dieser Nacht, nicht mehr schlafen und das war schon eine Woche her.

Er seufzte, zwei Stunden Schlaf waren doch härter als er dachte.

Schließlich stand er vor seinem Bett, bereit einfach darauf zu fallen und zu schlafen, als er einen Zettel auf seinem Kissen sah.

„Was ist das?" fragte er sich und hob den Zettel hoch.

_Ich bin NICHT glücklich ! Mach das nochmal und ich werden deinem Vater die Bilder höchstpersönlich geben!_

Scorpius biss sich auf die Lippe, als er den Zettel langsam umdrehte und Albus und sich darauf erkannte. 

Das ist ja noch schlimmer!

Ein Foto von dem einen Mal, als Scorpius beim Sex oben lag.

'Woher zum Teufel hatte er das?'

Scorpius faltete das verdammte Bild und steckte es sich in seine Tasche.

Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Wenn er nicht mal in seinem eigenen Zimmer sicher war, dann war er es nirgends.

/

Albus sah sich die Bücher an, die Lysander ihm gegeben hatte.

Er sagte, dass er nicht Schuld ist, wenn Albus seine Prüfungen nicht bestand.

Er seufzte, als er ein Buch runter warf.

Lernen war das Langweiligste, was er je tun musste und dann hatte er ja noch seinen anderen Probleme!

Albus hoch das Buch auf und legte es ins Regal.

Er wollte die Bibliothekarin nicht auch noch zu seinem Feinde machen.

„Albus! Wir müssen reden!" zischte Scorpius und zog ihn hinter ein Regal, wo sie niemand mehr sehen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Albus, obwohl er sich denken konnte, was sein Bastard von Bruder wieder getan hatte.

„Das hab ich auf meinem Kissen gefunden!" zischte Scorpius und hielt Albus das Bild vor die Nase.

Albus sah es sich an und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Scorpius sagte ihm, dass die Fotos schlimm waren; aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass sie so schlimm sind.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Albus sah Scorpius an.

Es gab nur eine Sache, die sie tun könnten und dass würde Scorpius nicht gefallen.

"Albus bitte!"

„Es gibt nur einen Weg ihn zu stoppen un-und das wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Rätsel raten! Was zum Teufel meinst du?" knurrte Scorpius und griff ein Stück von Albus' Robe.

„Sag es deinem Vater..."

Scorpius ließ sofort Albus' Robe los und wich ein Stück zurück.

„Ich weiß, es ist die dümmste Idee der Welt, aber es ist besser wenn es dein Vater von dir erfährt!" sagte Albus und zeigte Scorpius das Bild, dass ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„I-Ich kann nicht." murmelte Scorpius und wich noch ein Stückchen zurück. „D-Du verstehst nicht, was das für mich bedeuten wird! Er wird mich hassen! Er wird mich verstoßen! Er würde..."

„Ist es den besser, wenn er es von James oder dem Propheten erfährt?" sagte Albus finster, bevor er das Foto zerknüllte.

Scorpius zuckte zusammen. Vom Gedanke alleine wurde ihm schon kotzübel.

Albus schlang seine Arme um Scorpius.

„Bitte. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass James dich sonst weiter verletzten wird."

„Ich kann es ihm nicht durch einen Brief sagen." flüsterte Scorpius.

„Hör zu. Ich tue mein Beste, um die Fotos zu finden. Okay? Und wenn du dann bereit bist, sagst du es deinen Vater."

Scorpius nickte langsam gegen Albus' Brust.

„Keine Sorge, wir kriegen das schon hin." sagte Albus und küsste Scorpius' Stirn. „Ich verspreche es."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich nur ohne dich tun würde." flüsterte Scorpius.

„Wahrscheinlich wäre alles ohne mich einfacher." Albus lachte, zog Scorpius in eine enge Umarmung, bevor er ihn losließ.

„Aber viel langweiliger." Scorpius lächelt zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche, drehte sich um und ging.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen.

Albus öffnete langsam den Koffer und durchsuchte es.

Wo zum Teufel versteckte man sowas?

Er holte seinen Zauberstab raus; er musste sich beeilen bevor noch jemand in den Raum kam.

"Accio Fotos!"

Er wartete einen Moment, aber nichts passierte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte Albus. Musste er genauer sein?

"Accio Fotos von Scorpius!" Nichts!

„Ich schätze mal, dass ich es auf die altmodische Art machen muss." knurrte er und ging zurück zu James' Koffer um die Fotos zu suchen. „Die müssen doch irgendwo hier sein!"

„Was machst du hier?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Albus stand auf und drehte sich um und sah James, der neben der Tür stand und ihn anstarrte.

Was sollte er jetzt nur Antworten?

„Ich hab mir deinen Tarnumhang ausgeliehen." lachte er. „Ich wollte ihn, ohne das du es bemerkst, zurückbringen."

„Du bist fast Erwachsen und bist trotzdem noch so wie ein Kind, dass unbedingt unerlaubt Kekse klauen will. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du ihn dir immer nehmen kannst, du musst ihn nicht heimlich in meinen Koffer zurücklegen. Aber ehrlich, leg ihn das nächste Mal einfach auf mein Bett, du Chaot." James lachte, sammelte die Sachen, die Albus aus seinem Koffer geschmissen hatte, wieder auf.

„Ich wollte es wieder zurück tun, aber du bist früher gekommen, als ich dachte." grummelte Albus.

„Sicher." James lachte und hatte das Chaos, dass sein Bruder angerichtet hatte, beseitigt. „Hey, solltest du nicht lieber lernen oder so anstatt meine Sachen zu klauen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie so schwer werden." Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jaa, dass sagst du jetzt. Warte nur wenn du einen Troll bekommst und Mum es sieht. Komm schon, geh lernen. Sonst wird sie den ganzen Sommer lang schreien und ich habe keine Lust die ganze Zeit Kopfschmerzen zu haben! Also, geh lernen!"

„Okay." Albus seufzte und ging aus dem Raum.

Als er die Tür schloss, wollte er schreien.

Nichts! Wo zum Teufel hatte er sie versteckt?

Albus ging weiter, sein Kopf dröhnte.

James verhielt sich wie immer. Aber er hatte die Verbrennungen, von denen Scorpius ihm erzählt hatte, gesehen.

Er hatte die verbrannte Uniform gefunden.

Warum machte sein Bruder das nur?

Wenn es irgendjemand anderes gemacht hätte, hätte er es stoppen können, aber James war mal sein bester Freund gewesen.

Warum tat er Albus das nur an?

Albus wollte seine Faust gegen die Wand schlagen, aber das würde nichts bringen.

Es würde ihn nur noch mehr verwirren, als er jetzt schon war.

/

Scorpius rannte den Gang entlang.

Er musst noch in die Bibliothek, bevor sie schließt.

Seine ersten ZAG's sind morgen und er musste unbedingt noch für Zaubertränke lernen.

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand am Kragen und zog ihn hinter eine Statue.

„Was zum..." Scorpius stoppte, als er bemerkte, dass es James war, der ihn gepackt hatte.

„Du gehst mir aus den Weg." knurrte James.

Scorpius unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als er die Verbrennungen an James' Arm sah.

Er hatte alles erzählt, dass ein Trank schiefgegangen ist, aber Scorpius wusste er besser.

Scorpius wurde in die Realität zurückgeholt, als James ihn gegen die Wand schubste.

„I-ich bin dir nicht aus den W-Weg gegangen! Die ZAG's beginnen morgen! Ich hab die ganze Zeit gelernt!" Er log und versuchte nicht in James' Augen zu gucken.

„Oh, dass du nicht in der großen Halle isst und nur in die Bibliothek gehst, wenn ich Unterricht habe, hat nichts damit zu tun?" knurrte er und deutete auf die Verbrennungen.

Scorpius zuckte zusammen.

„I-Ich habe n-nicht gewusst, was-was du von mir wolltest." stammelte er. „I-Ich war ü-überrascht und es t-tut m-mir leid!"

„Willst du es wieder gut machen?" fragte James süßlich, ihre Stirne berührten sich.

„I-Ich kann nicht! Die ZAG's und das Schuljahr endet..."

„Gutes Argument." sprach James seine Gedanken aus.

Scorpius betete im Stillen, dass James ihn alleine lassen würde.

Solange bis er es seinem Vater sagen konnte, damit er es nicht wegen der Fotos herausfindet.

„Wie wäre das, die Holyhead Harpies haben in der ersten Ferienwoche ein Spiel. Ich bin sicher, dass du dort sein wirst. Ich werde dich finden und dann kannst du alles, was du mir angetan hast, wieder gut machen."

„Wi-Wie soll ich es w-wieder gut machen?" fragte Scorpius und sah sich die Verbrennungen an.

„Ich werde die nächsten zwei Wochen darüber nachdenken, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass mir da schon was einfallen wird." Er lachte, bevor er ging und Scorpius in den Flur zog.

Das Einzige, was er noch tun konnte, war es seinem Vater zu sagen!

James würde ihn nie wieder in Ruhe lassen!

Scorpius stand wie betäubt im Flur, nicht wissend, was er jetzt tun sollte.

James hatte ihm wirklich alle anderen Möglichkeiten weggenommen.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen.

Scorpius lief, neben dem Weasley Shop, hin und her.

Das war der Ort, an dem Albus und er sich heute trafen.

Sie gingen zu ihm und erzählten seinen Eltern, was los war.

Scorpius traute sich nicht, es ihnen alleine zu sagen.

Er brauchte Albus bei sich!

„Hey, tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin." sagte Albus, der schließlich bei Scorpius ankam. „Bei meiner Familie kann man nicht so schnell abhauen, es tut mir wirklich leid." entschuldigte er sich.

„Schon gut. Komm, wir sollten jetzt besser losgehen." sagte Scorpius und ging in den Laden.

Sie trafen sich hier, weil sie per Flohpulver zu ihm nach Hause flohen wollten und da sie dort schneller und unbemerkter flohen können.

Scorpius danke Merlin, dass Albus' Onkel ihr Laden in einer beliebten Straße eröffnet haben.

Keiner würde Fragen stellen, warum sie beide hier waren, nebeneinander liefen oder redeten.

„Ich geh zuerst." sagte Scorpius, nahm sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver und stellte sich in den Kamin.

"Manerii de Serpentis!" sagte Scorpius bevor er in der Wolke von grünen Flammen grünen Flammen verschwand.

Albus nahm sich auch eine Handvoll Flohpulver und stellte sich in den Kamin.

Er atmete tief ein. Heute würde ein sehr interessanter Tag werden und wenn er das mit jemand anderes machen müsste, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon längst über alle Berge.

"Manerii de Serpentis!" sagte er so deutlich wie möglich und wurde von Flammen umringen.

„Scorpius, wo warst du?" fragt Astoria als sie ihren Sohn im Kamin erkannte. „Ich hab dich gesucht."

„Da ist etwas, über das ich mit dir und Vater reden muss." antwortete Scorpius, der auf den Boden starrte.

Astoria konnte fühlen, dass etwas mit ihrem Sohn nicht stimmte. Er war sehr nervös, also konnte es keine Kleinigkeit sein.

Sie wollte ihren Sohn gerade tröstend in den Arm nehmen, als Albus im Kamin erschien.

"Scorpius, was ist los?" fragte sie.

"Das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte." antwortete Albus aufstehend.

Astoria konnte nur nicken. Sie drehte sich um und ging aus dem Raum, um nach ihrem Ehemann zu suchen.

Albus legte die Arme um Scorpius, der Kleinere begann zu zittern und Albus hatte Angst, dass er Ohnmächtig werden könnte.

„Warum setzten sich uns nicht hin, während wir auf deine Eltern warten."

Scorpius nickte und versuchte, so ruhig wie er konnte, zur Couch zu gehen. Er setzte sich hin und brach zusammen.

„Keine Sorgen, es wird nicht so schlimm sein, wie du denkst."

Draco und Astoria kamen im Raum an.

Astoria guckte verwirrt, während Draco's Blick ausdruckslos blieb.

Albus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Scorpius war schon durchgedreht, also musste er jetzt die Ruhe bewahren.

„Guten Tag Sir, Ma'am." sagte Albus so höflich wie er konnte.

Er war noch nie in einer solchen Situation; er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

„Hallo Albus. Scorpius, deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, du wolltest mit uns über etwas sprechen. Über was?" fragte Draco kühl, der sich neben sie hinsetzte.

Das würde schwerer werden, als Albus dachte.

„Albus und ich sind … seit sieben Monaten zusammen." sagte Scorpius auf den Boden starrend. Er konnte seinen Eltern nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Ihr beide seid … zusammen?" sagte Astoria. „Aber … er ist ein Junge!"

Scorpius nickte langsam, nicht wissend, was er Antworten sollte.

Er hätte erwartet, dass seine Mutter es besser aufnehmen würde als sein Vater.

„Wenn ihr bereit sieben Monate zusammen seit, wieso erzählst du es uns erst jetzt?" fragte Draco, der seinem Sohn direkt in die Augen sah.

Scorpius biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wie soll er es seinem Vater erklären.

"Scorpius, erzähl uns alles." sagte Draco ruhig und legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter.

„Als wir zusammen gekommen sind, wollte ich es euch eigentlich nicht sagen …"

„Und du warst damit einverstanden?" fragte Draco, der Albus ansah.

„Ja, ich meine, ich wollte ihn nicht zu etwas zwingen. Er wollte es keinem sagen und ich wollte ihn nicht dazu drängen. Obwohl es manchmal wirklich Spaß machte, wenn man sich verstecken muss, wenn man Händchenhalten will..."

„Wie auch immer, wir sollten nicht abschweifen." knurrte Scorpius, sodass Albus verlegen lächelte. „Da ich es keinem sagen wollte, begannen wir uns heimlich zu treffen. Wir benutzen den Raum, den Albus entdeckte... er heißt der Raum der Wünsche."

Draco nickte, er kannte den Raum.

„Vor etwa einen Monat hatte James mir erzählt, dass er über uns Bescheid weiß und hat mich erpresst. Zuerst wollte er nur, dass ich mit Albus Schluss mache. Später wollte er sich mit mir treffen um etwas … schreckliches zu tun."

„Er erpresst dich?" fragte Astoria wütend. „Mit was hatte er dich erpresst?" knurrte sie.

Albus und Scorpius sahen sich an; keiner der beiden wusste, was sie sagen sollten.

„Scorpius, mit was hat er dich erpresst?" fragte Astoria wieder, sodass Albus zusammenzuckte.

"Fotos." brach Scorpius schließlich die Stille.

Albus starrte Scorpius an, der ein Foto aus seiner Tasche holte und es auf den Tisch, zwischen ihnen und seinen Eltern, legte.

„Einige waren so, andere schlimmer." sagte er und starrte den Boden an.

Albus sah sich das Bild an, man konnte sie rummachen sehen. Nicht so schlimm wie die anderen Bild; aber er wollte trotzdem nicht, dass seine Eltern das sahen.

Astoria nahm sich das Bild und starrte es wütend an.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er es nicht nur euch sagen würde, sondern die Bilder an den Tagespropheten schickt und ihnen sagt, dass ich Albus verführt habe. Ich hatte Angst, dass unsere Familie noch mehr gemieden werden würde, wenn das raus kommt."

„Was will er von dir?" fragte Draco und sah die beiden an.

Die Frage machten beiden Angst. Ihnen die Bilder zeigen war schon schlimm genug, aber ihnen sagen, was James wollte war schlimmer.

Scorpius sah Albus bittend an. Er konnte es nicht sagen, nicht seinen Eltern.

„James will mit Scorpius schlafen." antwortete Albus und hielt Scorpius' Hand.

Albus hatte befürchtet, dass einer der Malfoy's sie auseinanderreißen wird und ihn für das, was sein Bruder getan hatte, umbringen würde.

Er würde das unfair finden, aber gleichzeitig dachte er, dass er es etwas verdient hätte.

Anstatt angeschrien zu werden, stand Draco auf und marschierte aus dem Zimmer.

Astoria sah seinen Sohn entschuldigend an, bevor sie ihrem Ehemann folgte.

"Draco?" fragte Astoria, als sie in sein Arbeitszimmer ging; wo er einfach nur stand und die Wand anstarrte.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist, aber nicht auf wenn." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Natürlich auf mich selber! Wenn ich, als ich jünger war, nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, würde unser Sohn jetzt nicht erpresst werden! Dann würde man unsere Familie nicht meiden! Er ist sechzehn, er sollte sich keine Sorgen um so etwas machen!"

„An dieser Situation bist nicht du Schuld, sondern James Potter. Wir dürfen hier nicht einfach rumstehen und uns die Schuld geben, wir müssen unseren Sohn beschützen. Vergesse, dass was du früher gemacht hast und konzentriere dich auf das hier und jetzt!" sagte Astoria, die ihren Ehemann umarmte.

„Jetzt gehst du zurück zu Scorpius und sagst ihm, dass du dich für ihn und Albus freust und ihnen mit James helfen wirst! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gerade ausrastet, weil er denkt, dass sein Vater ihn hasst."

Albus sah Scorpius an und bemerkte, dass er blasser war als zu Beginn des Gespräches.

Er legte die Arme um Scorpius und zog ihn an seine Brust.

„Ich liebe dein blasses Gesicht, aber es sieht nicht gut aus, wenn es etwas grün ist."

„Albus, bitte nicht jetzt." murmelte Scorpius und löste sich von Albus Umklammerung.

„Mein Vater wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit mir reden und meine Mutter... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert ist!"

„Sie hassen dich nicht." Scorpius schaute Albus mit einem 'Woher sollst du das den bitte wissen!' Blick an.

„Vertrau mir, sie hassen dich nicht. Sie denken nicht, dass du schwach bist und sie schämen sich nicht für dich. Das war einfach zu viel für sie. Sie brauchen nur etwas Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten."

„Warum bis du immer der, der mich beruhigt und ich immer der, der beschützt werden muss?" fragte Scorpius, der sich, leicht lächelnd, gegen Albus' Brust lehnte.

„Weil die Probleme durch mich entstehen. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann." Er lächelte und küsste Scorpius sanft auf die Lippen.

Die beiden Jungen sprangen auseinander, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Draco ging in das Zimmer, gefolgt von Astoria. Die vier starrten sich gegenseitig an, bevor Astoria die Stille brach.

„Ich muss sagen, dass was ihr uns heute erzählt habt, hat uns … schockiert, aber wir wünschen euch beiden nur das Beste. Während der Winterferien haben wir bemerkt, dass du glücklicher bist als sonst. Wir wussten nur nicht wieso." sagte sie lächelnd und umarmte ihren Sohn.

„James wird dafür büßen; mir ist egal, wer er ist! Keiner erpresst meinen Sohn!" sagte Draco und ging zu seinem Sohn.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich in einer schreckliche Situation befindest." sagte er und sah Albus an.

„Nicht mehr. Seit dem er Scorpius verletzt hat, und damit auch mich, ist er nicht mehr mein Bruder." sagte Albus mit einem Blick in den Augen, den Scorpius nur selten sah.

„Wissen deine Eltern schon Bescheid?" fragte Astoria.

„Nein, wir wollen es ihnen Morgen sagen, wenn James und meine kleine Schwester nicht Zuhause sind. Wir beiden finden, dass es so besser ist."

Astoria nickte und umarmte ihren Sohn nochmal.

Sie fand es schrecklich, dass ihr Sohn Angst hatte, es ihnen zu erzählen. Es schien, als ob sie sich beide Schuld für diese Situation gaben. Was auch stimmte, es war zum Teil ihre Schuld, dass James in der Lage war, das zu tun.

„Wenn sowas nochmal passiert, dass erzähl es uns gleich. Wir werden dir helfen." sagte Draco und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Du musst mit sowas nicht alleine klarkommen, nie wieder."

/

Ginny holte Tassen aus dem Schrank.

Alle ihre Kinder waren gerade aus dem Haus und ihr Bruder und Hermine waren zu Besuch.

Sie setzte die Tassen auf den Tisch; zuckte den Zauberstab, damit sich das heiße Wasser selbst in die Tassen goss.

Sie lächelte, als sie ins Wohnzimmer ging und sah; wie Harry und Ron lachten, während Hermine ihren schüttelte.

Es war toll, dass sie mal wieder unter sich waren; aber es war trotzdem so leise, wenn ihre Kinder nicht da waren.

Ginny war überrascht, als sie hörte, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Ich schau mal nach, wer das ist." sagte sie und stand auf.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass einer ihrer Kinder früher nach Hause kam oder das jemand anderes kommen würde.

„Oh Albus, du bist früh..." Sie stoppte, als sie bemerkte, wer neben ihrem Sohn stand.

„Hey Mum, kann ich mit dir und Dad sprechen? Ich muss unbedingt mit euch reden." sagte er verlegen, als hätte er etwas angestellt.

Ginny nickte langsam und winkte, damit sie ihr folgen.

„Wer war an der Tür?" fragte Harry, der vom Tisch aufsah, wo er und Ron über Quidditch diskutierten.

„Albus und Scorpius" antwortete sie, versuchte ruhiger zu klingen als sie sich fühlte, und setzte sich neben ihrem Ehemann hin. „Albus sagte, dass er etwas mit uns besprechen will."

„Warum hängst du mit einem Malfoy ab? Harry, warum trifft sich dein Sohn mit Slytherins. Insbesondere diesem hier! "

"Ron, hör auf!" knurrte Ginny.

„Tut mir sehr leid, über worüber wolltet ihr mit uns sprechen?" fragte sie und lächelte ihren Sohn und Scorpius, die immer nervöser aussahen, warm an.

„Naja... erstens … wir sind …. zusammen." antwortete Albus, der nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Seit einer Weile."

Die vier starrten die zwei Jungen an.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie sagen sollten. Sowas hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet.

"Oh..." Das war das Einzige, was Ginny sagen konnte.

Albus fand diese Situation lächerlich. Er hatte seine Familie noch nie so ruhig erlebt, obwohl sein Onkel Ron hier war, der immer seine Meinung sagte.

„Du verarscht uns! Das kannst du doch nicht Ernst meinen! Du gehst mit einem Malfoy? Noch schlimmer, er ist ein Junge! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Du bist ein Potter! Du kannst jede Frau haben, die du willst!" schrie Ron und schlug seine Faust gegen den Tisch.

"Halt die Klappe!" schrie Albus und sprang von seinem Stuhl. "Es ist mir egal, was du für Probleme mit seinem Vater hast! Scorpius ist der Junge, den ich liebe! Ja, das stimmt! DER JUNGE DEN ICH LIEBE!"

Ron sank langsam zurück in seinen Stuhl, unfähig etwas zu erwidern.

„Das ist auch egal, wir müssen euch noch mehr sagen."

Ginny und Harry sahen sich an.

Was wollte ihr Sohn ihnen noch sagen?

„Red weiter Albus, wir hören die zu." sagte Harry drängend.

Albus nickte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

Er lächelte, als er Scorpius Hand in seiner spürte; die versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

"James fand raus, dass wir zusammen sind und benutzte es, um Scorpius zu erpressen. Zuerst sollte er mit mir Schluss machen und dann wollte er mit ihm schlafen. Scorpius konnte beim ersten Mal entkommen, aber James wird nicht aufhören. Er will, dass Scorpius ihn beim Quidditchspiel trifft, wenn er es nicht tut, wird er es allen zeigen."

„Du sagtest erpressen, aber mit was?" fragte Ginny sanft.

„Fotos, er schickte sie mir andauernd mit einer Eule und hat sogar eins auf mein Kissen gelegt." erklärte Scorpius.

„Das sind zwei von den Bildern. Auf einigen küssen wir uns nur und einigen waren schlimmer."

Harry nickte nur, als er die beiden Jungen ansah.

Scorpius bemerkte, dass seine Hände schwitzten. Was ist, wenn sie ihm nicht glaubten?

Sein Wort gegen das ihres Sohnes. Ron zeigte ihm bereits, dass sein Wort hier sehr wenig zählte.

Scorpius war überrascht, als Ginny aufstand und ihn umarmte

„Es tut mir so leid, dass James dir das angetan hat. Es tut mir so leid!"

Sie glauben ihm! Er wurde nicht rausgeschmissen und als Lügner bezeichnet.

„Wissen es deine Eltern schon?" fragte Harry, der schließlich aussah.

Scorpius nickte, da der große Harry Potter ihn etwas einschüchterte.

„Ich muss mit Malfoy reden." sagte er, stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Ron stand auch auf und folgte Harry aus dem Raum.

Sie würden Flohpulver benutzen, um die Malfoys zu kontaktieren.

Sie sollten zuerst mit ihnen reden, bevor sie James bestraften.

Hermine wandte sich zu den beiden Jungs. „Weiß sonst noch jemand über euch Bescheid?" fragte sie.

"Lorcan und Lysander," sagte Albus, Scorpius nicht ansehend.

Scorpius konnte es nicht glauben. Er starrte Albus an, wann war das den passiert?

Er wollte ihn fragen, aber nicht solange seine Mutter und Tante bei ihnen waren.

„Okay, keine Sorgen, James wird euch in Ruhe lassen." versprach Ginny, umarmte Scorpius und Albus noch einmal, bevor sie ihrem Ehemann und Bruder, gefolgt von Hermine, folgte.

/

Harry ging auf Malfoy zu.

Er musste mit ihm sprechen. Das schuldete er ihm, für das, was sein Sohn Malfoy's einzigem Kind angetan hatte.

„So, was wirst du mit ihm machen?" fragte Draco, der Harry direkt in die Augen sah.

„Wir haben entschieden, dass er nächstes Jahr nicht mehr Hogwarts besuchen wird. Er wird nach Rumänien gehen. Victor Krum wird ihn betreuen. Vielleicht wird realisiert er, dass das, war es getan hatte, falsch war; wenn er hart arbeiten und es mit Drachen zu tun haben muss. Wenn er sowas wieder versuchen wird, dann wird er wie ein Muggel leben müssen."

„Wenn dein Sohn meinem wieder etwas antut, dann werde ich ihn töten."

Harry wollte sagen, dass er sowas niemals machen würde. Aber er konnte nicht.

Wenn es andersherum wäre, würde Ginny den Bastard töten, der ihrem Kind drohte, und er würde ihr dabei helfen. Jetzt war ihr Sohn der Bastard.

„Ich werde sicher stellen, dass sowas nie wieder passiert. Scorpius verdient sowas nicht." sagte Harry.

Draco nickte und ging, aber er stoppte und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Es ist schade, dass wir erst jetzt einer Meinung sind und auch noch wegen so einer Sache."

"Ja, finde ich auch."


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen.

Scorpius saß im Wohnzimmer im Potter Haus.

James war jetzt in Rumänien und Albus hatte ihn zu einem Familientreffen eingeladen.

Er wusste, dass Ron ihn nicht mochte; aber er hoffte, dass Albus' Cousins anders über ihn dachten.

Und er hatte viele Cousins.

„Sorry, aber Victoire, Dominique und Louis sind über dem Sommer in Frankreich, deshalb kommen sie nicht." Albus lachte und setzte sich, mit einem Teller voll Essen, neben Scorpius hin.

'Er hat noch mehr?' war alles, was Scorpius dachte.

Es waren 9 Verwandte da und das waren nur die Kinder.

Die Erwachsenen arbeiteten noch, sodass sie nicht hier sein konnten.

„Ach, komm schon. Entschuldige dich doch nicht für sowas!" Molly lachte und klopfte gegen Albus' Rücken.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr beide zusammen seid." Lily seufzte. „Ich wollte noch mehr Frauen in der Familie!"

„Und hat dir mein Ratschlag geholfen?" fragte Rose, die nicht von ihrem Buch aufsah.

Albus sah sich fragend an. Er wusste nicht, von was sie sprach.

„Ach komm schon, 'Mädchenprobleme'." Sie machte bei Mädchenprobleme Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „Wie konntest du ein Problem mit Mädchen haben, wenn du seit dem ersten Schuljahr in Scorpius vernarrt bist?"

"Rose!" knurrte Albus und wurde rot.

„Seit unserem ersten Jahr?" fragte Scorpius lächelnd. Albus' Gesicht wurde immer röter, als er langsam nickte.

„Es war so offensichtlich, ich hab es sogar bemerkt. Es ist wirklich schade, dass du es nicht schon früher gesagt hast." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Buch zu wandte.

Scorpius lachte. Peinlich, es war immer so offensichtlich, aber er hatte es nie bemerkt.

"So Albus wer weiß noch von uns?" fragte Scorpius.

"Hey! Lysander und Rose haben es selbst raus gefunden! Das mit Lorcan ist deine Schuld!"

„Meine Schuld? Wie das den?"

„Wenn du nicht weggerannt wärst, als du mich geküsst hast, hätte ich sie nie verwechselt!" Scorpius' wurde rot im Gesicht.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Albus mit ihm über solche Dinge, wenn seine Cousins dabei waren, redete.

„Ich fand das Amüsant!" Lysander lachte.

„Sein Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass ich nicht du bin, war besser." Lorcan lachte.

Beide Zwillinge lagen auf den Boden und lachten ihren besten Freund und dessen Freund aus.

„Hey, hast du es deinen Freunden erzählt?" fragte Rose und legte ihr Buch zur Seite.

Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Mordred und Ivy würden es verstehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Adair Albus umbringen würde. Ich bin überrascht, dass du Ivy nichts erzählt hast, Lorcan."

Lorcan zuckte seine Schultern. „Sie hätte es mir wahrscheinlich eh nicht geglaubt. Außerdem ist es nicht meine Aufgabe es ihr zu erzählen. Das und ich will nicht dabei sein, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich es ihr nicht gesagt habe. "

Er verschnaufte paar Sekunden, sah auf den Boden und murmelte: „Wisst ihr, wie James es herausgefunden hat und wie er euch beobachten konnte?"

„Nein, ich habe alle Bücher durchgeschaut und habe keine Spruch gefunden, den er benutzt haben konnte." Albus seufzte.

Er hasste jeden, der Scorpius so sehen konnte.

Scorpius lusterfülltes Gesicht, wenn er kam, durfte nur er sehen und kein anderer.

„Er hat vielleicht ein Aufspürzauber benutzt." sagte Rose.

„Sogar wenn er es gemacht hätte, hätte er uns nicht sehen können." sagte Scorpius, der überlegte, welche Aufspürzauber er kannte.

„Wenn er einen normalen benutzt hat, dann nicht. Aber wenn er einen auf Sirius Zwei-Weg-Spiegel auferlegt hat, dann konnte er euch sehen. Vielleicht hatte er es so verzaubert, dass; immer wenn ihr euch küsst, der Spiegel anfängt zu leuchten und er es dann wusste. Vielleicht habt ihr den Spiegel einfach nie bemerkt oder er hat ihn unsichtbar gezaubert. Wahrscheinlich hat er damit angefangen, nach eurem ersten Kuss, als Albus betrunken war."

Albus starrte seine Cousine an, sie wusste mehr darüber als er dachte.

Er hätte nie erwartet, dass sie James helfen würde, aber er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass James ihm sowas antun könnte.

"Rose, woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Albus.

Rose seufzte traurig. „Weil ich die Person bin, die ihm das gezeigt hat. Ich hab es gemacht, als ich dachte, dass mein Ex-Freund mich betrügt. James sagte, dass er in der selben Situation sei und dann habe ich es ihm gezeigt. Ich hätte nie daran gedacht, dass er es benutzt, um jemanden zu erpressen. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich es ihm nie gezeigt!"

„Es ist okay Rose. Wir wissen, dass du nichts davon gewusst hast." sagte Scorpius lächelnd.

"Wow, du bist gar nicht wie die anderen Slytherins." erwiderte sie lachend.

Scorpius wollte sie fragen, was sie damit meinte, als sich die Tür öffnete.

"Wow, hier ist aber was los!" Alle Kinder sahen auf und sahen Molly Weasley Senior, die im Flur stand.

„Ich sollte wohl lieber mit dem Kochen anfangen." Sie lachte und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Oh Hallo." Sie lächelte, als sie Scorpius sah. „Du musst Scorpius sein, Ginny sagte, dass du uns heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten wirst. Ich hoffe, du magst meine Kochkünste!" Sie lächelte, bevor ging um das Essen für ihre große Familie zu kochen.

Scorpius lächelte, Albus hatte ihm schon viel von seiner Großmutter erzählt.

Albus sagte, dass sie immer sehr nett zu jedem ist und er jetzt wusste er, dass es stimmte.

/

Das Dinner war ... laut.

Es war wahr. Bei den Malfoy waren oft irgendwelche Gäste zu Besuch, aber nie mehr als zwei Personen.

Es schien ihm, als würden hier etwa zwanzig Personen am großen Tisch versammelt waren, die alle gleichzeitig redeten und lachten.

Er war an so einer Atmosphäre nicht gewöhnt.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?" fragte Albus, als er bemerkte, das Scorpius nichts aß.

„Doch doch, aber ich deiner Familie zugehört. Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt." Er lachte, nahm sich einen Eintopf. Eine der Sachen, die Mrs. Weasley für ihre Familie gekocht hatte.

„Ehrlich? Bei uns ist das jeden Samstag so." Albus lachte. „Naja, du bist auch ein Einzelkind und hast keine so große Familie..."

Scorpius nickte. Er wusste, dass er in einer ganz anderen Welt als Albus lebte, aber er war froh, dass er jetzt einen Eintritt in diese Welt bekam.

Der Rest des Abends verlief genauso.

Es war nie ruhig, aber es war toll. Das hatte Scorpius nicht erwartet.

Er fragte sich, wie James bei so einer Familie nur so werden konnte.

An diesem Abend hatte er fast vergessen, was Albus' älterer Bruder getan hatte … aber nur fast.

Es war spät in der Nacht als sich alle schlafen legten.

„Du kannst in Albus' Zimmer schlafen und du in James'." sagte Ginny und führte sie die Treppen hoch.

„Ach komm schon Mum. Können wir nicht beide in meinem Zimmer schlafen?" fragte Albus und sah sie mit seinem besten Hundeblick an.

„Ich meine; immer, wenn meine Freunde bei mir übernachtet haben, durften sie doch auch in meinem Zimmer schlafen!"

„Ja, aber sie waren ja nicht mit dir zusammen. Egal was du sagst, ihr werdet nicht im selben Zimmer schlafen. Und wenn du dich später raus schleichst, werde ich wirklich wütend sein."

Sie lächelte während sie ihnen droht, aber beide Jungs wussten, dass sie es so meinte und keiner wollte Ginny unglücklich sehen.

„Habt ihr beide es verstanden?" fragte sie und führte sie beide in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer.

„Ja." murmelten beide Jungen, als sie in ihre Zimmer gingen.

„Gut! Alles klar, gute Nacht! Bis morgen!" sagte sie und machte beide Türen zu, bevor sie in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer ging.

Scorpius lächelte, als er sich das Zimmer ansah.

Seine Wände waren voller Poster und Gryffindorfarben.

Das Zimmer passte genau zu Albus.

Er zog sich schnell seine Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett.

Es war groß genug, damit sie beide darin schlafen könnten und wenn seine Mutter es nicht verboten hätte, hätten sie sicherlich eine lustige Nacht gehabt.

Scorpius konnte nicht anders, er nahm sich das Kissen und drückte es gegen sein Gesicht. Das Zimmer roch sogar nach Albus.

Scorpius schüttelte sein Kopf.

Er klang schon wieder wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen!

Damit musste er wirklich aufhören!

Er musste Morgen wahrscheinlich früh aufstehen, deshalb musste er jetzt unbedingt schlafen.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Er war müde und Morgen wird ein langer Tag werden.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen.

Scorpius wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, seine Arme waren festgebunden.

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen; er wusste, dass das kein Traum war.

Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, da James neben ihm stand.

„Du hast meiner Familie alles erzählt! Jetzt wollen sie mich wegschicken. Sie wollen sogar, dass ich wie ein Muggel lebe!" knurrte er und zerriss Scorpius' Shirt.

Scorpius versuchte zu schreien, aber etwas war in seinem Mund.

Er war nicht nur gefesselt, sondern auch geknebelt.

James lächelte als er Scorpius langsam über die Brust fuhr und mit seinen Nippel spielte.

Scorpius versuchte ihn weg zustoßen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Er schaute auf und sah, dass er am Bettrahmen angebunden wurde.

„Wenn ich wie ein Muggel leben muss, dann musst du es auch!"

Scorpius sah wie James einen Zauberstab in Zwei teilte und es auf den Boden warf.

Jetzt war Scorpius wirklich machtlos.

James lächelte, als er den hoffnungslosen Blick in Scorpius' Augen sah.

„Weißt du, Mad Eye Moody hat meinem Vater diesen Koffer hier gegeben. Der Koffer war verschlossen, aber ich hab das Schloss geknackt. Er ist so groß, dass eine Person dort rein passt. Mad Eye war dort für Monate eingesperrt und es ging ihm gut. Vielleicht sollte ich dich dort auch einsperren. Ich kann es öffnen und dich so oft ich will besuchen und keiner würde wissen, dass du dort drin bist!"

Scorpius schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf.

Dieser verrückte Bastard konnte ihn doch nicht entführen!

Wenn das wirklich passieren würde, wäre es die Hölle auf Erden.

„Du weißt." flüsterte James, bevor er Scorpius' Ohr biss und der Kleinere von ihnen zu zittern begann. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du jemanden von dir und Albus erzählst. Da lag ich wohl falsch. Du wirst noch beeindruckt von mir sein."

Scorpius starrte James wütend an. Warum zum Teufel sollte er dieser Bastard beeindruckend finden?

Er war Schuld an dem ganzen Scheiß!

„Aber bevor ich dich nach Rumänien schmuggel, muss ich herausfinden, ob du es auch Wert bist. Albus wollte mich wegschicken um dich ganz für sich zu haben. Obwohl du ihn betrogen hast und deinen Spaß mit mir hattest."

Scorpius versuchte James von sich zu werfen, aber er schaffte es nicht.

James lachte nur, als er Scorpius' Brust mit Schmetterlingsküsse besetzte.

„Jetzt frage ich mich, was besser ist." Er lachte und setzte sich auf.

„Sollst du lieber oben liegen?" Scorpius wollte schreien als James' seine Hose und Shorts runter zog. „Oder unten?" fragte er, als er mit einem Finger in Scorpius eindrang.

„Ich schätze, wir müssen beides ausprobieren."

Scorpius schrie, als er drei Finger in sich spürte.

Das war falsch! Er hasste dieses Gefühl!

Die Schmerzen waren einfach zu stark.

Er fühlte die Tränen, als James seine Finger aus ihm raus zog.

„Jetzt, jetzt solltest du lieber leise sein, sonst hört uns noch jemand. Du willst doch nicht das irgendjemand meiner Familie hier reinkommt und dich so sieht?" fragte er und schob den Knebel noch tiefer in Scorpius' Mund, sodass er beinah erstickte.

Scorpius konnte kaum noch atmen und die Schmerzen kamen wieder zurück.

Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Albus in rettete.

Er wusste nicht, ob Albus ihn dann für schwach halten oder ihn hassen würde, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen es mit jemanden anderes als Albus zu machen.

„Ich frag mich, ob mein Bruder dich noch so sehr mag wie jetzt, wenn ich dein hübsches Gesicht beschmutze? Also ich finde Narben sexy, aber er würde sich ekeln." James lachte.

"Expelliarmus!" James flog plötzlich von Scorpius und knallte gegen die Wand.

„Ich dachte, du würdest ihn wegen deiner Strafe in Ruhe lassen! Ich dachte, du würdest aufhören, weil du mir damit genauso weh tust! Da habe ich wohl falsch gedacht!" schrie Albus und starrte seinen Bruder wütend an.

Er hatte merkwürdige Geräusche aus Scorpius' Zimmer gehört und dachte, dass er vielleicht einen Albtraum hatte.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass wirklich etwas passiert war.

James starrte seinen jüngeren Bruder wütend an, als er langsam aufstand.

„Ist er dir wirklich wichtiger als dein eigener Bruder?" schrie James wütend.

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Bruder! Du hast mir etwas genommen was mir gehört, mir ganz allein! Das ist etwas, was ich dir nie verzeihen kann! Stupor!"

James fiel bewusstlos auf den Boden.

Albus ging schnell auf Scorpius zu und nahm den Knebel aus seinem Mund, bevor er die Fesseln löste.

„Bist du okay? Was hat er getan?" fragte Albus und sah Scorpius prüfend an.

„Es tut mir so leid. Meine Eltern sagten, dass er weg war! Eigentlich konnte er gar nicht hier rein kommen!"

Albus hob schnell Scorpius' Klamotten auf und half ihm beim Anziehen.

Er hörte Schritte und das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass noch mehr Familienmitglieder etwas von Scorpius sahen, was nur er sehen durfte.

„Mir geht es gut, er hat nichts getan." versprach Scorpius und Albus zog ihn an seine Brust. „Du bist rechtzeitig gekommen."

„Was ist hier los?" schrie Ginny, die ins Zimmer rannte. „Es hörte sich nach einem Streit an!"

„Das war es auch!" knurrte Albus und zeigte auf James, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. „James hat Scorpius schon wieder angegriffen! Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre.. oh man, er hätte alles mögliche mit ihm anstellen können!"

Scorpius war sprachlos. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er wollte, dass die Potter's ihn mögen, aber würden sie nicht ihren Sohn anstatt ihn wählen?

„Dein Vater und ich werden mit ihm sprechen." versprach Ginny und ging auf ihren ältesten Sohn zu. „Du und Scorpius geht in dein Zimmer."

Albus nickte und zog Scorpius langsam mit sich.

Als sie beide im Zimmer ankamen, schlug Albus die Tür zu.

„Wo hat er dich berührt?" fragte Albus sanft und musterte Scorpius von oben bis unten.

„Über was redest du?" fragte Scorpius verwirrt.

Warum wollte Albus wissen, wo James ihn berührt hatte?

Fand Albus ihn jetzt abstoßend?

„Ni-Nirgendswo." platzte es aus Scorpius heraus. Er wollte nicht, dass Albus ihn hasst.

„Ich will nicht, dass dich irgendjemand anderes berührt! Ich weiß, ich höre mich eifersüchtig und kleinlich an oder was auch immer. Aber ich will, dass du seine Berührungen vergisst! Du sollst nur an mich denken!"

Scorpius konnte sein Lächeln nicht verbergen.

Der eifersüchtige Albus war wirklich süß.

„Mach, dass ich seine Berührungen vergesse." flüsterte Scorpius. „Mach, dass ich nur an dich denken kann."

Das war die Bestätigung, die Albus brauchte.

Albus zog Scorpius' Shirt über seinen Kopf und küsste ihn.

Scorpius öffnete seinen Mund, gewährte Albus damit Einlass.

Albus' Zunge erkundete jeden Teil von seinem Mund.

Sie stolperten beide, sich nicht lösend, zum Bett.

Scorpius fiel rückwärts auf das Bett, Albus auf ihn.

Er besetzte langsam Scorpius' Brust mit Schmetterlingsküsse, stoppte aber, als er endlich an den Nippel ankam.

Diese Position hatte ihm Angst gemacht, als James bei ihm war, aber bei Albus fühlte er sich sicher und er wollte bei keiner anderen Person sein.

„Du solltest besser nur an mich denken." flüsterte Albus, bevor er an Scorpius' Nippel saugte.

Scorpius stöhnte. „Wa-Was ist … wenn deine Familie … uns hö-hört?" stammelte er.

Albus richtete sich langsam auf und suchte seinen Zauberstab.

"Silencio. Obfirmo! So, jetzt wir keiner deine anbetungswürdigen Laute hören, also komm schon und mach so viele und so laute Geräusche wie du willst."

Scorpius rollte seine Augen wegen dieser Bemerkung. Das musste doch ein Scherz gewesen sein.

Albus grinste, als seine Hand Scorpius' Glied streichelte und brachte den andere Junge somit zum Keuchen.

„Denkst du, dass war ein Witz?" fragte er.

Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wissend, dass er mehr als nur einmal Albus' Namen schreien würde.

„Gut."

Albus platzierte kleine Küsse überall auf Scorp's Brustkorb, wanderte zum Bauchnabel hinunter, pustete hinein und leckte über die Haut, sodass Scorpius keuchen musste.

„Oh, wir fangen erst an." Albus grinste, biss in die blasse Haut bevor er tiefer wanderte.

Albus leckte langsam über Scorpius' Glied.

Scorpius wandte sich wegen den Berührungen.

„Gefällt es dir?" neckte Albus ihn und drückte Scorpius' Hüften nach unten.

Albus nahm langsam Scorpius' Glied in den Mund, er liebte den Geschmack von Scorpius' Lusttropfen.

„Du schmeckst so gut!" Albus lächelte, bevor er Scorpius' Glied wieder in seinem Mund aufnahm.

Er fing langsam an zu zittern und Scorpius wandte sich.

„Ich komme!" keuchte Scorpius, die Hitze überwältigte ihn.

„Noch nicht." Albus grinste und nahm Scorpius' Glied aus seinem Mund.

Scorpius schaute verwirrt, aber als Antwort fuhr er die Konturen von Scorp nach.

Scorpius nahm die Finger in seinen Mund, als Albus seinen Penis streichelte.

Scorpius stöhnte und wusste, dass er gleich kam. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten.

Er stöhnte Albus' Namen und kam.

Albus hob seine Hand, sah die milchig weiße Flüssigkeit und leckte das Sperma ab.

„Ich frag mich, wie du es findest." fragte er, bevor er Scorpius küsste.

Scorpius konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, zögerte er.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Albus, spielte mit seinem Finger am Eingang und machte Scorpius damit verrückt.

„Mach es!" keuchte er und wandte sich vor Lust.

Albus lächelte, als er Scorpius' Hüften runter drückte.

„Albus!"

„Scorpius, lass es mich machen." flüsterte Albus und drang mit einem Finger in ihm ein.

Scorpius wimmerte, er wollte mehr. Der Schmerz war ihm egal, er wollte nur Albus!

"Scorpius?" fragte Albus und hatte Angst, dass er ihm weh getan hatte.

"Albus!" stöhnte Scorpius und bewegte seine Hüfte. "Ich will dich! Keine Finger mehr!"

Albus nickte und führte seine Erektion zum Eingang und drückte sacht dagegen. Albus drang ganz langsam in ihn ein.

Als die Spitze drin war, fing Scorpius an zu wimmern.

"Shhh," flüsterte er und küsste Scorpius, damit er die Schmerzen vergaß.

Scorpius keuchte, als Albus ganz in ihm war.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Albus und zog Scorpius näher an sich.

"Al!" stöhnte Scorpius, unfähig noch etwas zu sagen. „M-Mehr."

Albus lächelte und tat, was ihm gesagt.

Er konnte nicht aufhören, die Hitze machte ihn so hart und Scorpius' lusterfülltes Gesicht schickte ihn beinah über die Klippe.

Scorpius konnte nicht glauben, wie gut Albus sich anfühlte!

Er schrie so gut wie immer, wenn Albus den Punkt streifte, welchen ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

Nur Albus kannte seinen Körper so gut und nur er wusste, wie er ihm dieses Gefühl bereiten konnte.

"Albus!" schrie er, als er zwischen ihnen beiden kam.

„Ich liebe dich." Albus küsste Scorpius auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn du mich verlassen würdest." Er zog sich vorsichtig aus Scorpius zurück und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

Albus zog Scorpius an seine Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in Scorpius' Haar.

„Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte Scorpius.

Albus zog eine Decke über sie beide und schloss seine Augen.

Scorpius kuschelte sich an Albus und lächelte. Dank dem Mann, den er liebte, wurde aus einem Albtraum ein großartiger Traum.

/

Scorpius öffnete langsam seine Augen und lächelte, als er Albus sah, der neben ihm lag.

Sie hatten die ganze Nacht eng umschlungen geschlafen.

Er rollte mit den Augen, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Haut zusammenklebten.

Sie hatten den Reininungszauber vergessen...

„Albus! Albus!" flüsterte Scorpius und schüttelte Albus wach.

„Wah...nein... ich fange den Schnatz!" murmelte Albus.

Scorpius rollte wieder mit den Augen, er war wirklich keiner Morgenmensch.

„Albus! Steh auf!" knurrte Scorpius und schüttelte Albus stärker.

Schließlich öffnete Albus seine Augen und schaute müde umher.

„Komm schon, wir müssen duschen, bevor wir frühstücken." sagte Scorpius und stand auf.

„Ach komm, sie kommen schon nicht rein. Wir können etwas länger schlafen." Albus grinste, als er Scorpius wieder ins Bett zog. „Vielleicht können wir etwas länger spielen." flüsterte er und biss in Scorpius' Ohr.

„Steh auf! Kommt schon, Frühstück wird kalt!" schrie Ginny und klopfte gegen die Tür.

Beide Jungs sprangen auf und fielen beinah vom Bett.

„So viel zu länger spielen." knurrte Albus und stand schließlich doch auf.

„Wir sind gleich da, Mum!" schrie Albus, als er ins Bad ging. „Komm, wir können etwas länger in der Dusche spielen."

Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. Albus war wirklich versaut, aber er liebte ihn.

Scorpius trat in die Dusche, Albus hinter ihm.

Albus schlang seine Arme um Scorpius und seine Arme strichen über Scorpius' Brust.

„Was machst du?" fragte Scorpius, versuchte ein Lächeln zu verstecken und tat, als ob er sauer wäre.

„Ich helfe dir beim Waschen." antwortete Albus so unschuldig wie er konnte. Scorpius rollte mit den Augen, aber ließ Albus weiter machen.

Als Albus schließlich mit der Brust und dem Bauch fertig war, wusch er seinen Hintern.

„So tolle Haut." sagte Albus bevor er Scorpius' Hintern befummelte und Scorpius so zum Keuchen brachte.

„Stopp!" knurrte Scorpius. „Komm schon, wir müssen jetzt zum Frühstück!"

Albus seufzte und nickte, da seine Mutter ins Zimmer kommen würde, wenn sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen und er wusste nicht, wie er erklären sollte, wieso sie zusammen in der Dusche waren.

Dank diesem Gedanken beeilten sich die beiden. Sie gingen aus der Dusche und zogen sich an.

Sie gingen, nach etwa zwanzig Minuten, die Treppen runter.

„Endlich seid ihr aufgestanden!"

Ginny lächelte, als sie noch einen Teller auf den schon voll gestellten Tisch legte. „Ich dachte schon, ihr schlaft heute den Tag durch!"

„Sorry, Mum." Albus lachte verlegen, als er sich setzte.

„Wir konnten nicht viel Schlafen diese Nacht."

Scorpius wollte Albus schlagen, warum verdammt nochmal erzählt er das seiner Mutter?

„Oh, ich versteh. Es tut mir so leid, was James getan hat! Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie er hier her kommen konnte!"

Das stimmt! Alle danken, dass er wegen James nicht schlafen konnte ...

Scorpius lächelte innerlich. Albus hatte wirklich geschafft, dass er James vergaß.

„Aber keine Sorgen, Harry ging mit ihm und sorgt dafür, dass er nicht wieder zurück kommt. Ich verspreche, dass du ihn nie wieder sehen musst."

„Da-Danke Mrs. Potter." murmelte Scorpius, er fand es immer noch merkwürdig mit einem Potter, außer Albus, zu sprechen.

Ginny umarmte ihn, bevor sie ihm etwas auf den Teller legte.

Scorpius lächelte, als er Albus und seiner Familie beim Reden zuhörte.

Vielleicht konnte er auch zu dieser Familie gehören.

Er wusste, dass er nicht ohne Albus leben konnte und würde ihn nie gehen lassen, aber vielleicht hätte sie ihre Beziehung sofort öffentlich machen sollen.

Scorpius war überrascht, als Lily und Ginny ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelten.

Vielleicht wird er irgendwann wirklich zu Albus' Familie gehören.


	18. Epilog

Scorpius lächelte, als er Phoenix sah, der auf seinem Spielzeugbesen flog. Albus hatte ihm den Besen zu Weihnachten geschenkt.

"Ich hab es dir ja gesagt! Schon als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich, dass er Quidditch spielen würde!" Albus lachte, als ihr Sohn neben ihm flog.

"Albus! Er ist nicht mal ein Jahr alt! Du kannst noch nicht wissen, in was er später gut sein wird!" Scorpius rollte mit den Augen und betrachtete seinen Ehemann.

Die beiden haben, ein Jahr nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen haben, geheiratet.

Eine dreijährige Beziehung schien kurz; aber sie wussten, dass sie keinen anderen haben wollten.

Seit dem sind sieben Jahre vergangen und sie liebten sich immer noch wie am ersten Tag.

„Das bedeutet nur, dass er nach mir kommt!" erwiderte Albuss.

Scorpius hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nur weil er Adoptiert ist, heißt es nicht, dass er nicht wie ich sein kann! Komm schon, er sieht mir doch wirklich ähnlich!"

Scorpius musste ihm dabei zustimmen.

Phoenix hatte das selbe schwarze Haare und die selben grünen Augen wie Albus.

Wenn Scorpius es nicht besser wüsste, würde er annehmen, dass Phoenix Albus' biologischer Sohn war.

Sie haben Phoenix einen Monat, bevor sein Name auf der Liste der Hogwartsschüler war, bekommen.

Sie wussten, dass er ein Zauberer war, obwohl er Muggelstämmig war.

Nach Voldermort's Fall stellte das Zaubereiministerium sicher, dass keine weiteren Zauberer in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufwachsen müssen.

Scorpius hatte das ganze früher nie verstanden. Aber jetzt, wenn er seinen Sohn und Ehemann zusammen spielen sah, hatte er noch nie so etwas so sehr geschätzt.

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht." Er zuckte die Schultern und stand schließlich auf. „Aber wir müssen das wegräumen. Unsere Gäste kommen gleich und ich bin sicher, dass sie alle dich und Phoenix sehen wollen und nicht auf dem Besen sausend."

Scorpius lächelte, als er seinen Sohn hochhob.

Es war ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest, dass sie als Familie feiern und Albus will es unbedingt genießen.

Er hat seine Freunde und Familie dazu eingeladen.

Es war immer noch merkwürdig die Malfoys und Potters an einem Tisch sitzend und lachend zu sehen.

Nur James nahm nie bei einer Feier teil.

Scorpius wusste nicht, ob er James jemals ganz Verzeihen und ihn zu einer Feier einladen würde, aber er machte sich darüber eigentlich keine Gedanken.

James lebte in Rumänien und ein Jahr später brannte er mit Krum durch.

Hermine sowie Ginny und Harry waren außer sich vor Wut.

Alle aus einem anderen Grund.

Ron fand es etwas lustig.

Keiner wusste, wo James war, aber er schrieb ihnen immer Briefe, in denen stand, dass er lebte und glücklich war, aber das war es auch schon.

Albus war froh, dass es seinem Bruder gut ging und dass er sich von seiner Familie fern hielt.

Scorpius wusste, dass Albus manchmal traurig war, da er seinen Bruder trotz allem vermisste.

„Hey, wann wollen Lysander und Mordred kommen? Sie können mir ja beim Aufräumen helfen." fragte Albus, als er die Spielsachen seines Sohnes aufhob.

Scorpius lächelte.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass die beiden ein Paar waren.

Ein Jahr nachdem sie zusammen gekommen sind, fragte Mordred Lysander nach einem Date.

Sie haben nicht, wie Albus und Scorpius, geheiratet; aber er war sich sicher, dass sie auf dem Weg sind.

„Sie sollten in ein paar Minuten kommen." antwortete Scorpius.

Albus nickte und räumte weiter, den Chaos den er und Phoenix angerichtet haben, auf.

„Lysander sagte, dass Lorcan und Ivy vielleicht später noch kommen."

„Wirklich? Kann Ivy das den noch?" Scorpius konnte nicht aufhören zu Lachen.

Ivy war mit ihrem zweitem Kind im neunten Monat schwanger und schon ein paar Tage überfällig; aber ihr zu sagen, dass sie Fett war, war wie ein Todesurteil.

Sie war ein vernünftiger Mensch, aber mit Hormonen und dem ganzen Schmerz, der dazu kam, wurde sie zu einer verrückten Psychopathin.

„Sag das nicht, wenn sie hier ist!" erinnerte Scorpius ihn. „Ich will Silvester nicht im St. Mungo's verbringen."

Albus nickte. Er wusste, dass Scorpius ihn nicht veräppelte.

Beide Männer schauten auf, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

„Ich schätze, Lysander und Mordred sind da." Scorpius lächelte und machte die Tür auf.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!" schrien Lysander und Mordred, sobald die Tür auf war.

„Und wie ist dein erstes Weihnachtsfest?" fragte Lysander und nahm Phoenix Scorpius ab.

Als Phoenix gerade erst zu ihnen kam, hatte Scorpius keinen in seine Nähe gelassen, aber Lysander, Phoenix Pate, konnte sehr gut mit ihm umgehen und Scorpius begann sich zu entspannen.

„Gut, er hat den ganzen Morgen mit seinem neuen Spielzeugbesen gespielt." Scorpius lächelte und machte die Tür zu.

„Ehrlich? Das ist großartig, noch ein Potter der ins Quidditchteam kommt." sagte Lysander und Scorpius rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh bitte, fangt nicht auch damit an! Können wir nicht warten bis er reden kann, um uns dann zu sagen, was er später mal werden will?" fragte Scorpius bittend.

„Warten bis er reden kann? Psh, Scorpius, wer will schon so lange warten?" fragte Mordred sarkastisch. Albus und Lysander starrten ihn wütend an, aber unterhielten sich dann wieder darüber, auf welcher Position Phoenix spielen würde, wenn er ins Team käme.

„Oh ja, Ivy und Lorcan kommen heute nicht. Ivy bekam gestern spät Abend ihre Wehen. Es ist ein Mädchen. Ich soll euch von ihnen grüßen und sie treffen uns, sobald sie ihr Baby mit nach Hause nehmen können."

„Warte, heißt das, dass Ivy aufstehen konnte?" fragte Albus gespielt geschockt.

„Will er sterben oder so?" fragte Mordred an Scorpius gewannt.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, als er Phoenix wieder an sich nahm.

„Kommt, alle werden gleich da sein! An die Arbeit!" Scorpius lächelte, als er Phoenix in den Arm nahm.

Lysander und Albus seufzten dramatisch, als sie die Dekoration holten und sich um das Essen kümmerten.

Zu sagen, dass das Jahr interessant sein würde, wäre eine Untertreibung.

Es war das erste Jahr, an dem Adair und Rose zusammen als verheiratetes Ehepaar kamen.

Scorpius hätte nie gedacht, dass er den Tag erleben würde, an dem Adair ein Mädchen, dass nicht in Slytherin war, heiraten würde. Aber

natürlich war ihr Vater nicht glücklich darüber und auch Adair's Eltern waren auch nicht zufrieden.

Aber die beiden schienen immer noch glücklich miteinander.

Scorpius machte sich nur Sorgen darüber, was passiert, wenn sie jemals Kinder haben sollten, die nach Gryffindor kommen.

Das würde ein wirklich interessanter Tag werden.

Scorpius ging zu Tür, als wieder jemand klopfte.

Ihre restliche Familie ist wohl gekommen.

Scorpius weiß nicht, wann es aufhörte Albus' und seine Familie zu sein und es ihre Familie wurde, aber es war ihm egal.

Er wusste, dass er es nicht anders haben wollte...


End file.
